Welcome to Camp Konoha
by ohscrewthename
Summary: When Sakura is mistakenly placed in an all male camp, she expects nothing but pot, porn, and pranks to run rampant. Little does she know that masked, sickening purpose is brewing...and she's at the very core of it.
1. It Could Always Be Worse

**A/N: This is a re-make. A way better one if you ask me. Please review and let me know if you approve.**

**Chapter One: It Could Always Be Worse**

"Oh, no you don't. You can't make me go to camp this time. No way. I'm sorry mother, but I am going to have to put my foot down."

Lividly, I slammed my foot with deliberate full force on the floor, the impact practically shaking the whole house.

The idea of being sent back to such a vulgar, nasty ass place was not a comforting thought. My cynical mother was not going to get me to go back there. She could whip me and beat me for all I cared, but I would never relent to going back to that hell hole.

Never.

I blew some of my stubbornly long, rebelling bangs out of my eyes and readjusted my scarlet head band on my head, my mint orbs locked with Mom's deeper set, malachite ones.

With fatigue washing over me due to the past fifteen minutes of perpetual quarreling with her, I fanned myself with my heavy black cotton t-shirt, trying to puff the remains of cold air lingering about the heated house onto my damp, perspiring skin in vain. I pushed my hair out of my face again, my calves cramping up from leg disuse as I directed the air onto my skin.

That was another thing that continued to pester me.

The merciless, thick humidity had not only heated and created a wet sheen on my body, but it had also assisted in the drooping of my already uncooperative hair. I sighed in aggravation as the sweat weighed the infuriating blush colored locks down in front of my line of vision, partially covering my antagonistic mother from view.

Heaving an exasperated release of air yet again, I combed the strands back into my head. But it didn't really matter. They would soon flop back into place anyway.

Mom cleared her throat at me expectantly, as if she was waiting for me to finish my piece. So I crabbily obliged.

"I'm not going Mom, so you're just going to have to freakin' deal with that. This is so ridiculous!" I spat, intending to end the conversation right then and there. I shifted a few slick hairs from my perspiring brow and fanned myself again, wondering in agitation as to why the air conditioning wasn't functioning.

But thankfully Mom was just as miserable, if not more so, than I was. There was sweat clearly dripping down the side of her face, but she made no move to wipe it off her brow. She was merely content with staring me down into submission.

Which most definitely wasn't going to work on me.

"Don't you take the tone of voice with me young lady," She snapped vehemently, "You're going to camp this summer and that is _final_, you got that?"

My mother, with the blood of the bitch boiling inside her veins, crossed her arms in distemper and folded them across her chest defensively, now looking unsure of what to say or do.

Going against the grains of her already awkward situation, I mimed her ardently, folding my arms across me as well. My arms slid slickly across each other as they squeaked with the combination of perspiration and warmth.

Didn't this house have any damn air conditioning at all? I flapped my t-shirt, incurably ridding myself of the sweltering heat.

Hiding my repulsed look, I masked it with a temperamental frown I'd conjured and shot it at my mother with a pistol of combativeness. It was the kind of glare that exuded defiance and covered up any traces of my weaker, much feebler emotions.

Let he put that in her juice box and suck it.

Mom made a contorted face at me. Half was bafflement; the other half was most definitely a slaphappy anger brewing beneath her gracefully aging face.

Shifting her features back to what she considered as normal, mom pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and mopped up her damp face with it, drenching the thin cloth in seconds. After she tucked it into her pocket, she refocused her gaze to me.

"Sakura..."

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, probably disliking the taste of the juice box she had just mentally slurped. But, instead of wasting her breath by spewing hateful words at me (words that we both knew she would never really mean), mom instead leaned wearily back against the wall behind her.

Pulling her handkerchief back out, she began to fumble around with the soaked cotton square, twisting it in tight knots and composing herself before she spoke again. I noted the uneasiness, and, beneath the layer of uneasiness, lay dormant a layer of determination.

My mother was literally taking every unnecessary precaution to try to win this battle, and I just couldn't fathom where the hell she was coming from. If this was going to be such a pain in the ass for her, then why the heck was she so adamant that I go to this camp?

I pondered this to myself for a bit, until another, better question surfaced.

Just what was in it for her, anyway?

Mom shifted her weight onto her other foot and eyed me, practically the definition of exhaustion. Purple circles shadowed beneath her eyes like crescent moons, and her legs appeared as though they were about to buckle beneath her, aching with strain from her ramrod back stance.

We had already gone through fourteen long strings of bickering already, and yet she still wanted to go at it. And instead of throwing in the towel, or in this case handkerchief, Mom simply shifted legs again to allow herself some relief before she continued as avidly as ever.

"Sakura, I _know_ you don't want to go, but you _know_ you can't stay home by yourself when I'm away. I have a business trip in France and you _know_ I can't take you with me." As she spoke, the timeworn mahogany grandfather clock placed stiffly in the corner struck twelve.

Its creaky pendulum shook with the chime's creaky vibrations, and the clock's dings rebounding off of the apartment walls. Our old nuisance of a clock was obviously trying to take advantage of the cantankerous quietness with the hopes of stirring up some mischief.

I struggled inwardly as I fought my nettling words in a futile attempt to retain a little self-control, hoping that my tone wouldn't betray the acerbity I was feeling towards mummy dearest.

I didn't see the point of this. I could go to Paris with her; I was light. Yet she refused.

I muttered a few profanities under my breath in hate, only to get a glare of muted warning from my mother.

Apparently she had overheard, because she stood upright with her neck craned in an attempt at making me falter under her tall 5, 8 height.

She clicked her tongue, no doubt expecting me to apologize for throwing out a huge helping of fowl language into the brewing pot of argument stew. I leaned away from her, despising the clicking noise.

She sounded like a bird.

"Freakin' hell woman you really love impersonating birds' taking craps on the farm, don't you? Maybe you're a bird…" I muttered irritably.

"SAKURA!" Mom sounded absolutely appalled.

I immediately clapped my hands over my mouth. It had slipped out.

Mom's face turned a neat shade of burgundy, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. My mother: the modest hen with good hearing who was evidently about to blow a gasket.

"How dare you even think of using such language?! This conversation is officially over now, Sakura, you _hear_ me?! OVER! You _know _you can't avoid going to camp, so just suck it up and...damnit... just deal with it Sakura!" She screamed, reacting to the rotating of my eyes in a circle in exacerbation.

Losing all self control, Mom turned sideways, and raising her whole arm in the air, slammed her fist into the wall with sudden ferocity. I jumped a bit, my immediate thoughts predicting that she would strike me down as well.

I winced at her sudden abrasiveness, my body tensing up, not at all accustomed to her yelling at me like this. I had already gotten a mental blow, but now it was time for the physical. I braced myself for the blow, knowing it was inevitable.

But seeing me turn rigid with unexpected fright, my mom's facial features softened slightly and her tone became a forced calm, as if doing that would settle me down a trifle.

"Oh goodness…Sakura, honey… I'm just…just…"

_Temperamental? Controlling?_

"Just...you know I can't bring you to France with me. Children aren't allowed at my work and, well, you know what I mean."

I cocked an eyebrow, staring her down as she began twiddling her fingers, looking very uneasy after unleashing her fury. To tell you the truth, I wasn't quite sure how to respond to her. I actually think that she was surprised at the way she had overreacted as well.

Even though she was apologetic, I felt the tempting urge to fire back a very sarcastic, "I _know!_" at her. Why did she always feel the need to _emphasize every single word_ just to get her point across? Somehow it made her feel more available to power, I guess.

Upon further reflection, I concluded that retaliating something with a flavor of mockery wouldn't really be the smartest choice to get on her good side- if she even had one.

Maybe if I tried a more rational approach?

I selected a nearby wall and rested against it irritably, juggling around choice comebacks to spew out at her. I mean-what do you say to a mother who's forcing you to go someplace you don't want to go? Saying "I don't wanna go and you can't make me!" wouldn't get me very far.

I bit my tongue in thought, the pain acting as an assistant in helping me concentrate on filtering through my mind for good ideas.

After a few moments of torturous contemplation, I had finally scored one.

I shifted against the smooth texture of the wall and leaned forward slightly; wanting to look as intimidating as humanly possible to my mother. Mom kind of shifted her weight to her other leg and popped her hip out, pulling her arms around her a little tighter.

The classic teenage defense pose, only without the teen. Jackpot.

"Come on mom, I'm sixteen! I can stay home alone just fine. What do you think I'm going to be doing while you're gone?"

My mother unfolded her arms and then refolded them, looking at me skeptically.

"I could name quite a few." Mother hen shifted legs again and popped out her other hip as she spoke in a tone that wasn't like her usual one.

I bit the inside of my cheek in chagrin. This was getting absolutely friggin' nowhere... and my glass of anger was about to smash into thousands of sharp, blood drawing, affronted pieces, bent on creating gashes on anybody who stepped on them.

"Gee, I don't know mom! What do you think I would be doing, huh? Guzzling alcohol from your secret supply? Robbing banks? Shooting people? Having random guys plunge their dicks into me?!"

At that very moment, my mother's face had flashed into a look of mortification at the mere thought of my sarcastic suggestions, but was just as quickly tinted into an outraged red, making me want to lasso my acerbic words and drag them back down my throat.

The last part I had dared to utter had been unleashed a tad too strong. Mom had never really approved of my dating boys in the first place, much less having sex with them. And she most certainly didn't smile upon the profane word 'dick', to describe a man's genitals. I was in for such an ear-full...

"Sakura Haruno!! Watch your language! You _see_? _This_ is why I can't trust you staying at home alone! You're just too immature to handle such a responsibility!"

Ah, again with the emphasizing.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling in distemper, sliding my hands on my hips and jutting out my elbows dramatically, feeling very caustic. But by doing so, I had been an involuntarily accomplice to mom's judgmental mind on the point of my being immature and irresponsible.

And my mother totally knew this, which is why her expression had melted into egoistic satisfaction.

Mom smiled complacently, her stance relaxing as she slowly eased her way back into control. Woops.

"Like I said, Sakura, you just can't be trusted enough to be left alone for a whole summer on your own! You're only a little girl. "

I stared at the ceiling for a second, avoiding her complacent stare. Frankly, anything was more interesting than talking with my mother at this point. I mean, come on now.

She was just starting to get ridiculous here.

"Yeah mom, because you know how dangerous lying on the couch and watching TV all day is. I could sprain my thumb by pressing the remote the wrong way! Oh dear freakin' God what would I _do_?"

Mom's gaze turned to a look of vexation, but she said nothing. I continued onward.

"Because I'm just a little girl, after all! I don't know where the hell I would go if I cut my finger while I was coloring in my Crayola Coloring Book! I don't even know the phone number for 9-1-1! What do I dial?!"

I watched the effect that my acrimonious words had on her curiously. It was always a surprise with my mother. She was like a lottery game.

I looked at her expectantly, watching closely to her body movement. You can always tell a person's mood by the way they carry their body.

Mom hunched a little, and then she did the old fashioned hands on her hips thing just like I had done, as expected, obviously not taking well to my dry humor and such 'disrespectful' sarcasm.

She couldn't even come up with a holier-than-thou stance- she had to go and plagiarize mine instead. What an influence.

Mom frowned deeply, her crows' feet crinkling in the corners, as if she were bitterly pondering what to throw at me next and couldn't quite pull up the right words. They were probably all stuck up her ass.

The fan buzzed on as it was scheduled and rotated noisily, whisking the cool air about the room and trapping the heated air into a cluster of cool particles, thus creating a more frigid temperature and providing relief, as it was supposed to do.

I was glad that it had turned on, I was practically as wet as if I had just gotten out of a bathtub. My mom closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the newly cooled air as it swished past her face, her damp hair still stuck to the remaining trickles of sweat.

I suppose me and my mother were a lot like the wind and the fan. My mother, always protective and stuck to her morals against all odds, was the fan.

She had always snapped on automatically, pouncing on the warm, free air and encasing it in a calming, continuous temperature and locking it into a certain part of the room- forcing it there until she shut it off for the night.

And I, the air, would wait in anticipation until the fan's power plug was finally pulled out, and I was able to escape as the warm air and whish all over the house. Free to act upon every whim. Free to travel about any place I was pleased. That is until she turned on again, seeking me out as avidly as ever and trying to cool me down.

As I looked from the controlling fan to my mom, her mouth relaxed itself slightly as she ran a hand through her long pink hair that she'd always prided herself on, her cramped countenance easing itself and forming a weary, defeated smile.

I stood there, waiting solemnly for her to just give up and walk out of the room as she had done so often. But she remained. It was obvious she had something to ask me. We both had an intolerable amount of patience. It ran in the Haruno bloodline.

"_Why_ are you so bent on staying home for the summer Sakura? I thought you loved summer at Camp Komugi. Why the sudden change?"

I bit my lip, not quite sure how to explain this to her. I had always been rather uncomfortable around my mother. She was always working. But to explain this to her would be like trying to explain algebra to a penguin- meaning good luck dumbass, because you're not gonna get very far.

Tucking a strand of my light coral hair behind my ear, I prepared myself by sucking in a bit of air, knowing full well that I going to need to breathe after this conversation.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words that were hiding deep in my pipe had apparently gone on strike- refusing to come out unless given a good reason to.

Easily seeing my hesitation, mom crossed the room and sat down on our ugly floral printed couch, the one she had insisted on buying about two years ago, and solemnly patted the seat next to her.

I really didn't want to sit next to her. But mom gave me a look that told me not to be difficult.

With shoulders slumped, I shuffled my way ever so slowly towards the couch, not giving a shit whether I was trying her patience or not.

I crossed the room slowly, dragging my feet along the old carpet, taking time to look about the room as I did so. A few portraits of long dead family members hung on our white walls, a small kitchen was across the way, a TV screen was on but paused…all of it dull and not really worth looking at.

Finally, much to my disappointment, I reached the sofa and slowly plopped myself down, sliding to the farthest corner I could possibly manage.

Mom unexpectedly slipped her warm hand on my shoulder, resulting in me doing a sort of double take, the feeling of awkwardness filling me to the brim.

"Why do you not want to go back there?" She repeated, her hand putting a little more pressure onto my tensed up shoulder.

Even though she had meant it as a comforting gesture, I flinched at her touch.

Since she had always worked night and day, passing through our small apartment only to eat, shower, and then leave again, I wasn't exactly accustomed to even talking to her, let alone being touched by her.

"Don't worry, I'll understand Sakura."

I looked into her similar viridian eyes dubiously.

Well, it was worth a try. Maybe she would be on the same page as me. My reason was as good as any…

"Okay, I'll tell you why."

...--...

...-- ...

"I just don't understand Sakura! How could you have such a _stupid _reason?! That is absolutely ridiculous! You're going to Camp Komugi for girls and that is final. _Really_, Sakura, you're such a child…"

Well shit, at least I'd tried. I guess my page was written in a different language for Ms. Hen.

Perhaps Italian?

I flopped against the hard cushioned backing of the couch feeling very disturbed and closed my eyes, regretting my relenting to her supposed 'understanding' nature.

I clenched my teeth at this in vexation, my fingernails digging ruthlessly into my poor palms. Suddenly, I felt the weight next to me disappear and heard the shuffle of feet across carpet, but it only struck fear in me when I'd heard the sudden audible ruffling of pages.

Heavy pages. Which could only have meant one thing. She was going through the phone book.

I shot my eyes open, sitting up abruptly in anxiousness only to see Mom in the kitchen, hunched over something that she was flipping with a stiff hand.

Straining my neck, I saw the damned phone book just as I'd predicted.

Angrily, I stood up and swiftly walked to my room, not even sparing her a passing glance. I was afraid that if I even so much as looked her in the eye, that I would've sprinted forward and tackled her in animosity.

When I arrived at room, I made up my mind not to slam my door closed.

That would have been a childish and immature act. Instead, I took to waiting by my door as my mother punched in the numbers in the phone, no doubt the number to the blasted camp I was forcefully being banished for eternity to.

After pausing for a few moments, she opened her mouth when somebody had answered, and before she even had the time to say her happily fake greeting to who was probably a camp councilor on the other line, I slammed my door as hard as I could.

The slam resonated through the whole house, making my mother jump and cry out a little.

I hoped she'd hurt that person's ear drum.

Feeling somewhat satisfied, I perpetually flung the door open and I closed it again, trying to slam the door harder each time.

I very much enjoyed hearing mom's straining voice escalate to a higher volume each time I slammed in an attempt to cover up the purposeful noise I was creating.

And to my utter delight it wasn't working very well for her. She kept stuttering every time she tried to speak, struggling to keep her thoughts on what she had to say as opposed to my mischief making.

It served her right. She'd really brought this on herself.

Again, I repeated the cycle of practically splitting my door down the center. That is until mom finally stomped over to my door, still attempting to carry a discussion on the phone, and leaned against the door with all her weight, shutting me in.

I pulled at my little silver door knob in fury, trying to push the door open. I had no luck whatsoever though, and slid to the ground after throwing myself violently against the door in the hopes that it would break and fall on her.

But I guess my mom weighed a hell of a lot more than I first thought, because the door wouldn't budge. Biting back a scream of rage, I grabbed one of my converse shoes and hurled it at the door, making a black mark as it made contact.

Knowing that there was no way my mom would budge, I flopped onto my bed and casually and opened the newest issue of Teen Vogue magazine, flipping through it like I had nothing better to do but to read about how Britney Spears forgot to wear underwear to a red carpet event.

But I was absolutely livid on the inside, seething and wanting to break open my window and just fly out.

Mom was wrong. WRONG.

My reason was not stupid- _she_ was for not listening.

Ok, maybe I should explain some things.

You see, at an all girls' camp, there are no boys. And if you didn't know that, then you're a dumbass and you need to stop reading this story, start studying for that test that's coming up, and eat more vegetables.

You know who you are.

Anyway, it gets kind of boring after a while at camp, so some girls start getting, you know… frisky. Some get bitchy, but a few just get friggin lesbo on your innocent ass.

Now, I have nothing against lesbians, but when they start coming onto _me_, I get a little nerve wracked.

Nothing much happened to me though- I was one of the lucky bitches. I don't want to delve any deeper into that unpleasant subject- but in any case, at least the lesbians were friendly in, um, their own ways.

But boy did the bitchy ones live up to their names.

Thongs and bras would mysteriously disappear from a girl's dresser, only to be spotted by a male councilor who would stare dumbly up at the top of the flagpole with his mouth half open and his hands on his winky, the panties and colorful bras tied up at the top and practically beckoning all the pervs.

Or maybe it was just windy up there. But in any case, that wasn't even the worst of it.

There would be daily contests on who could wear the sexiest pajamas without getting caught. I usually participated in that one because I always made sure to get up extra early and quickly get dressed before the camp councilors would come into our cabins for their daily inspection.

But the other girls who accidentally overslept got in a lot of trouble, depending on how revealing the outfit was or how much of an erection the male councilors' had.

Gross, right?

Well let me tell you, the worst of it was that at night, we would have nightly elections. Each night we would elect one girl to get into only the said sexy lingerie and run around all of the cabins- including the councilors'.

Don't ask me why we had done all of this, but we just did this kind of shit for no good reason. After all, without boys to impress, girls often get very raunchy.

Anyway, if the elected girl was caught, then her consequence would be that she would have to put the lingerie at the males' cabin door with a little love note. A little soft porn, if you will.

I suppose that might not have been so bad if they were hot men, but sadly the few guys that were at our camp were either really old or really fugly.

Naturally no girl wanted to be caught.

On top of all this stupid crap there were the popular, preppy girls who would put last weeks lunch into another girl's pillow, or steal all of her makeup and dump it into the outhouse on the corner by the lake.

The male councilors' outhouse.

Though I didn't see why it mattered that it had to be the guys' outhouse. Wouldn't the females' outhouse be more of a miserable, suitable punishment?

Considering that we girls get our period as a nasty added bonus, on top of our regular business in the outhouse, one would think that _our_ outhouse would have been a bigger death sentence.

I never mentioned this of course. I didn't want to make any more enemies than I had too (not to mention giving my enemies these ideas to make _my_ life more miserable).

Because for some reason, one of those alpha girls had spited me in particular. I still remember her name oh so vividly.

Ino Yamanaka, was her name.

A sixteen year old girl comprised of eighty percent bitch, fifteen percent whore, and four percent dumb...and...

The last percent was hot gas, I guess.

She had the typical bitch look to her, with the caked on foundation and the sprayed on bronze tanner. Not to mention the gobs of gooey black eye shadow and liner that she had always smothered on her eyelids.

All of this completed with over the top cherry lip liner and a lip injecting, collagen boosting, wet shine lip gloss.

And she thought herself the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth.

Thankfully, unlike that Paris Hilton look-a-like, I hardly ever used makeup. Some lengthening coal mascara and chapstick was all that I needed, and I looked hella great without all of that smeary product; another reason that Ino was always peeved with me. I was real and natural; she was fake and…unnatural.

Ino, as I'm sure you have all guessed, also had the typical bleached blonde hair that was straitened meticulously every morning, and fake aqua blue color contact lenses that she wore; passing them off as her real eye color (I know for a fact that her eyes are really a dark brown).

I'd stumbled upon this discovery because on one particular morning, I had accidentally walked in on Ino in the bathroom while she was sneaking to put the contacts in. And that was what had ultimately sealed my fate.

I had discovered her secret; and she had known damned well not to just let me free. Hence, she had become my tormentor in more ways then one.

I won't go into details, but let's just say that the male councilors' got very close with me after I had supposedly written each of them a "porn" note.

But pushing that aside, in the daytime all the girls would compete on who looked the prettiest for that day (And I had won five times bitches) and for who had somehow managed to retain their false beauty all day.

Girls were constantly criticized.

All of this was added to the regular daily bullshit of getting up before the sun did and doing meaningless activities that were supposed to build confidence.

Cha! Half the girls who went to the camp had gotten their spirits' broken within a week. But fortunately for me, I have a very durable self-esteem, despite my large forehead, so I'd successfully made it out all right at the end of each summer.

It was getting up at five in the morning that had always really irked me.

I mean, what was the point of getting up at ungodly hours of the morning just to take a dip in an ice cold lake filled with fish shit? My opinion was, and still remains, that if the sun isn't up, then why the hell should I have been?

I clearly remember even inquiring this of a councilor. But for some reason that bastard had found it freakin' hilarious.

After he had stopped laughing with the suggestion of a rabid hyena, he had explained in a dull way that we had swam early in the morning to become closer to nature, to experience it at its' peak, if you will.

The peak of what? I had asked. The peak of being frozen into statues?!

Next thing you know they were going to tell me to lie out in the sun all day to experience the wonders of skin cancer. Hence, I never saw the point.

And how would have swimming in the dark have brought me closer to nature? We didn't get to see any different animals then we did in the daytime.

It's not like some mythical pony would magically jump out of the brush, walk on water, and carry a new individual girl off each morning on a magical adventure.

And to all of you psycho pony lovers who thought that they would someday encounter that horse with the horn jammed in his head, then you must have been a recovering patient from the psychiatric hospital.

If that was the case, then I would've sent you a bouquet of daffodils or something...but back to the point.

The fact that my mom didn't understand made my story even more pitiful than it was to begin with.

I didn't like being pitied.

Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and keep myself reposed, trying to force my heart into a steady pace. I guess I must have fallen asleep, lulled by the sounds of a soft summer rain pattering against my window, because when I had finally woken up, it was pitch black, nothing visible; and my throat was really parched. But that was probably due to the fact that I had the tendency to snore in my sleep.

Lifting the cast aside vogue magazine off of my stomach, I snatched my pink cell phone off of the nightstand and flipped it open to check the time.

It was five a.m.

Groggily, I slowly sat up and slid off of my bed, feeling for the light switch on the wall in an effort to see my way about the black pit that was my room. As I fumbled around, very somnolent with lack of sleep, I managed to open my door.

But as I clasped onto the knob and started to yank it open, the door stopped halfway as it bumped into something impassibly large. I jumped, instantly discovering the light switch in my panic and snapping it on.

At first, I had thought that it was my mom blocking the way, but after collecting my sanity and re-checking, it turned out to be a suitcase. A big, vacant suitcase that was practically whispering at my clothes to jump in.

I guess that this meant that I didn't have a choice in the matter any more. Whether I liked it or not, I was going to summer camp.

Grabbing the suitcase sulkily and lugging it into my room, I flipped it open and tossed in all of my sexy lingerie, pajamas, and clothes in it without bothering to take the time to fold them.

I knew full well that it was going to be a competition yet again this summer, and I was in no way thrilled.

I also crammed in a medical kit, Tylenol (I would probably need them if I wanted to commit suicide), makeup, three swimsuits…you know, just in case a bitch stole one, my favorite pillow and bed spread, suntan lotion, shaving cream and a razor blade, as well as a few other necessities.

After I'd packed up, I stashed the huge blue suitcase in the corner of my room acidly and made my way into the small kitchen, utterly famished.

I browsed dejectedly for things to eat in the pantry, but no foods even remotely appealed to me.

My aim was for foods that would go down and stay down.

After electing to eat a simple breakfast of toast and fruit, I paced back and forth around the small living room anxiously waiting out the few hours I had left. I was trying to think of all of the positives that came with my situation.

A half an hour later, I had cramped legs and no ideas, so I returned to my room and searched around in the remains of my closet for something to wear. Without really thinking about it, I yanked a plain lemon colored tank top and a pair of navy short-shorts off of their cheap plastic hangers and dawned my attire.

The skimpier I was the more likely I was to fit in.

Pulling on a pair of ankle socks and my dependable black and white converse shoes, I murmured bitter gibberish. I couldn't even make sense of what I was blabbering about with such quiet conniption.

Something about crappy mothers that wanted their children to suffer should be bitch slapped, drawn, and quartered, I believe.

Advancing to my vanity, I deftly brushed my chin length hair and slipped a blue headband on, praying that my hair would stay put.

HONK!

With a start, I dropped the brush and ran to the window, only to see my so called mom impatiently waiting for me in the already running car. She was totally looking to ship my unhappy ass away from her-she was already up and ready.

Well, I concluded icily, I would just have to take my damn sweet time then.

After swiping on some shimmery lip balm for an added whim, I gripped my suitcase and hauled it out of the house and into mom's waiting car, slamming the trunk extra hard and then returning inside to go the bathroom.

I decidedly took my time and brushed my teeth nice and slowly, running my brush over every individual tooth until each one was to my ridiculous liking. I even swished my mouth out with Scope, trying to delay as much as possible.

But after about three minutes of her annoying, perpetual beeping, I hesitantly spit out my gargled mouth wash, not giving a crap that I'd missed and flooded the counter.

I made no move to clean it.

Wiping my mouth on a towel and throwing it carelessly to the floor, I exited the freshly disordered bathroom, angrily walking out the door to face my doom.

But it wasn't until I'd trudged out to the car and hopped in that a growing horror filled me.

I had left the faucet running.

Shutting the door boisterously behind me and ignoring my thumping heart, I leaned back into my chair, trying to relax.

There was no way I was going to tell her about the water. She would soon find out when she got home.

As the door noisily slammed shut, Mom flinched openly. She hated it when things got slammed.

Fighting the urge to open the door and slam it shut, I instead yanked the seatbelt to channel my anger, causing the strap to lock in place. I tugged at the strap, but it was jammed, only a few inches away from the buckle, in fact. But it stubbornly refused to go any farther.

After taking another hopeless tug at it, I looked up at mom.

"_Honestly_ Sakura, it really seems like you're being slow on purpose." She said as she leaned over and fixed the strap, aggravation weaving its way into her tone.

As soon as she had easily fixed the once distraught seatbelt and buckled it in for me, mom proceeded to drive in silence, like she was pretending that she was the only one in the car.

After only what seemed like a few minutes, mom informed me that we were already halfway there. I flopped against the back of the seat in dismay.

This was going to be a very short car ride- I could already tell.

Trying to concentrate on relaxation, I turned the little knob on the radio and changed the frequency to my favorite FM station.

"Click Click BOOM!"

--...--

--..--

"Sakura Haruno, I told you not to take your time! Now I have to drive you all the way to the damn camp- all because you couldn't stop messing around inside the house! I have a good mind to make you walk there just for that!"

I put my finger in my ear in an attempt to block out mom's ruckus.

Yeah, just in case you were wondering- we'd missed the bus thanks to my overly compulsive dental hygiene. And to think mothers punished their children for not brushing along the gum line…

Mom growled after she had said her piece, concentrating on the wheel and gripping it tightly. I leaned back in my seat again, bored as all hell.

Pop.

Not only was I growing weary of my mother, but my damn ears were repeatedly popping every few seconds thanks to fluctuation in the elevation. Stupid mountains...

After about fifteen minutes of drivingm, my ears suddenly ceased popping, I sat up in my hard cushioned seat, only to catch sight of a big sign coming into view stating in big, over the top green letters:

WELCOME TO CAMP KONOHA!

I did a double take. K-Konoha?

What the crap?

I blinked, very unsure of what I was reading here. Camp Konoha? What the bloody hell was my vapid mother thinking? Maybe it was a typo for Camp Komugi? They sounded relatively alike.

Mom pulled into a parking spot at the front of the building and stepped out, rounding around the back and opening the trunk hastily. I hopped out as well and anxiously came over to the other side of the truck, where mom was in the process of taking out my suitcase.

I tugged nervously on her shirt, my wide eyes staring still planted doubtfully on the sign.

"Hey, uh...mom? Are you sure this is the right? I mean-"

Mom flashed me a waning smile and tossed my bulky suitcase at me, cutting me off.

"Yes, this is Camp Konoha for girls. I read about it and thought you would like it better. You said yourself that you hated Camp Komugi, so I thought you should try something different. So what do you think?"

I glanced around ahead of me, looking past the sign where the undisturbed campground stood. I was quite surprised that she had my best interests at heart. It was definitely new.

From what I could see, this camp was practically a replica of my last camp, save for absolutely nobody in sight. I suppose that I'd already missed the big welcome assembly and everybody was already stationed at their respected camp activities.

The camp looked innocent enough, but I just knew deep down that I was going to loathe it.

"Not so bad." I fibbed.

Mom must have liked my answer, because she turned my face to hers and kissed my forehead unsurely.

I stared off into space with wonder, placing my hand to my head where she'd given me the peck. The last time she had kissed me was when I was about nine, I believe. But it wasn't until I heard the sudden roar of her engine that I focused again.

She waved out her window to me and then pulled away from her parking spot, probably jubilant at the prospect of having the house to herself. I hoped that she would find the overflowing sink.

I waved back slightly; not surprised that she was so quick to ditch me. My stomach was doing flips with my strawberries and bread from this morning, and I felt lightheaded.

"Well, I hope you have fun in Paris mom. Thanks for dumping my ass here!" I seethed aloud, instantly feeling remorse for myself as I felt my insides tighten in tense anxiety.

I picked up my suitcase and jaunted towards the camp, my stinging eyes conjuring up liquid drops in the creases.

I looked about my surroundings as I entered the grounds in an effort to distract myself, praying that the slight wetness forming in the corners of my eyes would evaporate before anyone saw them.

After a few seconds of trying to hold it in, I finally relented and wiped defensively at my eyes, challenging anybody to just try and comfort me.

I didn't need comfort from anybody here. I was strong. I could take damn good care of myself!

My eyes narrowed and my shoulders dropped slightly in the salvation of my new found strength. Glad that I had scolded myself, I continued on ahead.

There was a dark, drab, wide building placed smack dab in the middle of the camp, by fare surpassing the other cabins lined up along each side, so I assumed that this was the registration office.

My feet crunched on the hard, crumbly dirt as I walked along, and my loose hair whipped around me in the slightly chilling breeze, blowing strands irritatingly in my mouth. Peeved, I flipped them out of my way, feeling like all odds were heavily against my favor.

I mean- even the damn air was hating on me!

As I approached the shadowed brick building, the audible slam of a door resounded nearby, echoing around the quiet encampment and draining all the confidence from my bloodstream.

I blanched in fright and whirred around, facing the direction of the sound in morbid curiosity.

But as soon as I saw that the culprit was nothing but a teenage boy exiting what was probably his designated log cabin, I instantly calmed down, feeling absolutely absurd for being frightened by such a meager thing.

I began my slow trudge towards the main office, shaking my head at my overreaction.

At first I merely shrugged the boy out of my mind and continued walking, but then it suddenly hit me. A boy in an all girls' camp…

What was a boy doing here? I asked myself inquisitively. I looked over my shoulder, only to discover him staring at me opened mouthed, like I was a tap dancing strip of bacon.

Why the hell was he gawking at me like that?

But then again, I was hypocritically doing the same thing to him, equally meeting his stare with one of my own.

And I had a good reason to stare at him, unlike he did. He was a boy in an all girls' camp and was irrevocably HOT, for crying out loud.

Ok, maybe not hot, per say. But he really was attractive. Not the manly kind, but the boyish kind of attractive that the young junior high school girls often crushed on.

You know; the boyish good looks that included big ultramarine eyes and spiky goldenrod hair. And because of said hair tone and eye color and baby face, I had mentally dubbed him Jesse McCartney, despite the fact that Jesse couldn't compare to this hunk.

I continued to stare over my shoulder at him, and it wasn't until he had walked down the cabin steps with his eyes finally breaking off from mine that I realized my slow walk had unconsciously slowed down to an even more sluggish shuffle.

Seeing this, I sped myself up to a constant normal pace. While I walked, I soon chanced a repeated glance over the shoulder, only to find to my great displeasure that the Jesse-guy was jogging…no… running to catch up me.

Immediately when I'd spotted this, I ceased my leg movement altogether and caught him by such surprise at the sudden stop that he slid past me on the dirt in an effort to slow down.

As he was practically flying across the dirt, Jesse-boy automatically, and rather skillfully I might add, spun around and dug his foot into the soil. Crouching low to the ground in an endeavor to break the friction, the Jesse-guy had managed a rather clumsy stumble just to stop right in front of me in a scarily close, completely awkward way.

I slid a step away from him as he finally broke his speed, unsure of what he was up to. For all I knew, he could have been some kind of peeping tom sneaking into girls' cabins and stealing their lacy pink pushup bras; or maybe something equally or even more of the despicable nature.

During the time he took to hastily brush himself off, I noted with slight fascination that he had on a somewhat dirt smeared white t-shirt and faded blue jeans that seemed as if he had bleached them to death in order to achieve the lighter look.

They were accompanied with muddied sneakers, a strange cobalt bandana tied proudly around his head, and absolutely amazing muscles that the t-shirt did no justice for. It was as if he had just finished a photo shoot for a muddy soccer add in the sports page.

Seriously, he was like a model, only clumsier. And it shook my up a little bit, forcing me to pondering over the fact that this really handsome guy was desiring to discuss something with me- and that it was of the utmost importance that it required him to sprint after me in order to achieve it.

Or maybe it was the high effect kicking into his immune system, courtesy of the drugs he'd ingested? My skepticism remained eminent, despite the big grin that Jesse-guy was sporting on his gorgeous face. I was still slightly nervous. Perverts could still be hot and horny too, right?

I placed my hands on my hips and cleared my throat, waiting for him to take notice of me.

Finally finished, he started eyeing me in puzzlement. The boy got up from his hunched position and proceeded to creepily gaze me from head to foot, practically checking me out like I was a limited edition sports car.

A small, pink sports car.

Self consciously, I crossed my arms over my regrettably small, slowly developing chest in chagrin, a small tinge of blush appearing on my cheeks.

Seeing how bodily uncomfortable I was, the Jessie-guy smiled slightly and tilted his head to one side in a helpful, good-guy, non- perverted manner.

"Hey there, are you lost or something?" He put his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

Bewildered, I gave him a 'huh' type of look.

I wasn't lost at all. He was.

"Is this Camp Konoha?" I asked in monotone, fully knowledgeable of the answer.

"Yup."

"Then I'm not lost."

The guy looked at me peculiarly and withdrew his arms around from the back of his neck and scratched the side of his head in wonder, obviously unable to grasp such a simple concept.

Great… he was one of those good looking dumb blondes. I guessed that I had to put it in simplified terms for him to understand.

"Don't you get it? This is Camp Konoha for _girls_."

He looked dumbstruck for a moment, his eyes widening to the size of platters. But then a second later he belted out laughing, grabbing his sides as if I had just recited the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You're a riot, you know that?!" More hyena laughs followed shortly aft. I frowned indignantly and rubbed my newly aching temples, not seeing the humor in this at all.

Was god trying to punish me?

I scratched the back of my head, awaiting the cease of his chortling.

When he'd finally collected himself, the guy crossed his arms behind his head and released a contented, even breath. As he raised his arms in a stretch, his shirt lifting slightly, revealing nicely toned, slightly tanned abs.

At the very sight of that six pack, I felt my lip quiver a bit in bliss, but quickly snapped out of my stupor.

Staring at him like a lovesick moron would get me nowhere. I concealed my dumb expression pronto by biting down on my lower lip, putting on a convincing poker face.

"You know something?" He asked with felicity, once again feeling the need to stretch as he talked.

Well, I knew lots of things. I knew that if he kept vexing me, than I would readily make a break for it and ditch his ass.

"What?" I queried, the contempt beginning to unmask in my already strained voice.

"I like you!"

I looked at him in subtle wonder, susceptible to fainting at any moment as his unexpectedly kind words soaked in.

What a weirdo. This guy liked me and he didn't even know me. But, to tell the truth, I was frankly kind of attracted to him too. This Jesse-guy wasn't a bad way to start off a first day at camp.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you?"

Yeah, I liked this guy.

"Sakura Haruno." I crossed one foot over the other one, for the first time in my life feeling somewhat bashful around someone. But my bliss was instantly shattered as soon as the next few words left Naruto's mouth.

"Well Sakura, I hate to tell you this... but this is a camp for guys'. A training camp. There's not a single girl here, except maybe the head mistress. You're in the wrong place, girl."

I was betting fifteen bucks and thirty-three cents of my life savings that this Naruto guy had simply had an accidental overdose of heroin. I was probably just a victim in his highly drugged, slurring rampage.

Was he actually being serious? Was what he said legit? I felt my arms go limp. My leg stance began to have the consistency of soggy noodles.

This guy had no reason to lie, I realized with inwardly multiplying fright. He was right. I was not in an all girls' summer camp at all. My lips had parted in speech, but words would not come out.

I felt the air rush past me as Naruto waved his hand in front of my face, but I had already focused on something else.

"So how old are-?"

I cut him and his attempts at idle chit chat off and immediately bolted towards the registration doors, panic pulsing through my mind as I tried to heave out even breaths.

I needed some answers here.

I slammed open the doors and sped into the looming, ugly office building. My panting had increased as the cold air rushed into my lungs, and I thought I would biff it on the ground as my feet thunked sorely against the earth and onto tile, disliking the transition of land.

But unfortunately for me, I had run in so blindly that I impacted with something tall and hard, sending me sailing across the cheap linoleum floor and looking the very picture of an idiot.

Rubbing my throbbing side, I looked up to see who the brick wall was indignantly, staring up into the face of an overly blithe, string bean looking guy. And his blithe smile grew quite wide upon encountering me, his eyebrows creasing into a smile of their own.

I'd never seen someone look so out of the norm. To put it bluntly, he was just plain freaky.

He had really neat, jet black hair that was cut into an outdated shape of a bowl, all hair firmly plastered to his head. I kid you not, not a single, solitary strand of hair was out of place. But that wasn't what made him look so fugly.

It was those big ass quirky eyebrows that did it for me. Seriously, I swear that they had a mind of their own. What with the jubilant way they were twitching, each hair rippling like it was part of a black wave.

And that two hundred watt smile of his was instantly flashed down as he spied a terrified me on the dirty white floor, staring up at him in awe and just plain discomfort.

I had no clue why he was so happy to see me. And, call me as crazy as you like, but he sort of resembled Michael Jackson at that particular moment, with his eyebrows high up on his brow and an almost leering type of grin.

Oh yeah people, it was that awkward.

Flashing me another unnecessary smile, the guy held out his hand in an effort to seem friendly, but I refused his hand and stubbornly switched my arms and refolded them in precautionary defiance. I did not trust this guy.

Feeling somewhat dejected, his smile lessened, but then perked up, as if he felt the need to be cheerful for me as well. Patting me on the shoulder, MJ nudged me towards a stiff, checkered blue lounge chair in hospitality.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno," Another grin.

I nodded, trying to swallow. I found that I wasn't able to do much more than stare at him dumbly. But apparently he didn't seem to mind my silence, as he saw my staring as a sign of attention.

"Well, my name is Councilor Gai, but you may simply call me Gai."

He flipped his hair out of his eyes and struck a supposed model-like pose, not even coming close to an actual one. If he had tried to dazzle me or something, it wouldn't work. I ignored the chair that had been jubilantly offered, feeling completely baffled.

It almost seemed like he had been expecting me, which wasn't a comfort.

I blurted out what I was thinking, unable to keep my questions at bay.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you treating me like my dog just died? I know I don't have a dog, but still! What the hell is up?"

He nodded at me sympathetically, gesturing once again at the chair for me to sit down. I shook my head again. I refused to sit down like this was some kind of crazed counseling session.

"And just where are the girls?" I continued, my anxiety rising, "Isn't this an all girls' camp?! WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?!" I pulled on a strand of my hair so hard that I thought for sure that I was going to pull it out.

Gai gave me a knowing look, inhaling slowly and exhaling like it was the last breath he would ever take.

I'm betting that this must have been the one whom my mom had spoken to on the previous day.

He rubbed the back of his head reflectively, taking a seat in a mustard yellow chair with the same identical fabric and pattern as the one he had perpetually been inviting me to sit on.

Gai nodded to the chair behind me when I had made no move to join him and sit at ease.

He smiled again, making a little shiver up my spine. Because, for the first time, the smile Gai had waned was completely half-hearted, with a bit of a melancholy droop attached to it. I knew something fishy was up. And it wasn't fish.

I tapped my foot impatiently, expecting answers. The councilor took a deep breath in, disliking my impertinence.

"You really might want to sit down for this one, sweetie."

Giving in, I sat in grudging obedience, unaware of the fact that my life as I knew it would quickly puddle around me feet.

"This camp is…"

I held my breath, my lungs practically bursting.

"…an all boys' camp."

I deflated on impact, my body going numb and my mind ridding itself of all sensible English, leaving me with nothing but still dread and a combination of profanities and gibberish.

"…ljhasdlfkja…"

"Now, I know that this must be hard, but it won't be so bad!"

"..."

I was apprehensive to say anything for fear that he would next tell me that everyone I'd ever known had died in some fatal plane crash. I was just content with screaming in my mind.

WHAT THE HELL?! I cried out inwardly. This could _not_ be happening- it just couldn't! I mean, _why_ didn't this dip shit just tell my mom on the damn phone that it was a camp for boys in the first place?!

As if he had read my mind, the bushy browed psychiatrist wannabe answered it quite simply, his huge eyebrows furrowing in concern and condolence for me

"You see, when you're mother wanted to enroll you…I was kind of intoxicated. It had completely slipped my mind to mention that the camp was for boys only, so I'd recommended it to her and she had accepted." He wiped the sweat off of his brow and then continued. "I feel horrible about this Sakura-san; I truly do, but don't feel bad!"

I felt my blood boiling, my fingers twitching with the desire to strangle that long giraffe neck of his. I wanted to grab a big long knife and hack of those eyebrows off his face while I was at it.

"And even though it's an all boys' camp, you can still enjoy your time here! We'll treat you like you're one of the guys- you'll fit in just fine here!" He smiled at me awkwardly this time, probably expecting me to burst out in tears at such unfortunate news.

I felt my glare darken, my insides wriggling around in me as I restrained myself from lunging at the simpleton. And the simpleton, unsure of what to do next, held out his hand to me. I didn't need his sympathy by any means, I needed to hit something. I just couldn't believe this guy.

What. A. Complete. Moron.

He'd just totally screwed me over, and yet he expected me to shake his damn hand?

I put my hand behind my back, signaling to him that I was thoroughly pissed at him and would sooner bite his hand off in huge chunks before I shook it.

Getting my drift, Gai slowly lowered his hand, the smile now plastered in place. He wouldn't be able to smile his way outta this.

"It won't be so bad kiddo. I promise. The guys' are all in the cafeteria for an early dinner; so go on and join em'!"

I seized the opportunity and was about to make break for it, wanting to escape from this guy as fast as I could. But before I could even take a step, the councilor pulled me back; jerking my shoulder and spinning me around to face his happy go lucky face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to assign you a cabin. Your cabin is number 32. You can go and get settled and then go to the cafeteria for one of our delicious dinners."

He sheepishly handed me a folded up map of the camp grounds, as well as an activity schedule accompanied with a pat on my right shoulder.

"…"

Wordlessly, I tucked the schedule in my pocket, but spread open the map, blocking his face from my view.

Punching a camp councilor in the face wouldn't be the best way to start out.

Turning my back to him, I excited the building. As soon as I had come outside, the first thing I saw was a cluster of cabins lined up going from the 40's and down.

After walking around eight cabins, I found mine and walked right in, finding it empty, but definitely inhabited by others.

There was crap all over the floor. Books were lying half open everywhere, boxers were thrown all over the place. A condom, for whatever reason, was placed strangely on top of a lamp, the blue paper blocking out some much needed light.

I couldn't believe it. I had to _share_ a room. With actual guys.

I flushed pink at the mere thought of it.

I was sharing a room with three other guys. I would get to see them all change, I would be sleeping by them, and oh sweet Jesus, I would have to find a way to change without _them_ seeing _me_.

I surveyed the cabin in an effort to desist my trying thoughts, a sliver of hope endeavoring to remain within me.

It was a plain square all the way around, and on the left, farther side of the room was a bunk bed, and on the far right side there was a bunk bed set as well. Right in the middle, pushed out of the way against the far wall was a beat up desk. Under each bunk there was a chest, as well as two shoved out of the way in the left corner of the room.

The only available bunk was the lower right bed, as it was the only neat one in sight. I immediately unpacked my bedspread and smoothed it out over the faded sheets of the spare bed, pulling out the vacant trunk below the bunk.

Hoping it would keep my things safely harbored, I emptied all of my stuff from my suitcase into the chest and arranged it as neatly as I knew how, closing it and locking it after completion and stashing my emptied suitcase under the bed.

Stepping over all the junk in the middle of the floor, I took out my map again. I was starting to feel a lot like Dora the Explorer, only I thought myself much less annoying.

After exiting the cabin and wandering around aimlessly for a good ten minutes, I found my way to the cafeteria, quite off aways and hidden by a few withered pines. I stood a few feet away from the cafeteria doors, not daring to inch up any farther.

Because, upon further inspection of said lunch room facility, I noticed that there were three boys right out front, leaning inattentively against the entrance doors, lips closed and posture slouched.

What bums, I thought.

I instantly felt ridiculous at being intimidated by such meager, insignificant people and boldly advanced an inch or so. I approached the entrance cautiously, feeling exposed in my short-shorts and thin tank top.

All eyes, once firmly glued to the cracked concrete, were on me. As I went along, I noted from the corner of my eye that one of the guys was pretty cute.

But the other two guys? Not so much.

One was short and pudgy, with strange swirls on his face, and had brown thickly gelled hair that stuck up on both sides. The other one, needing no further description, depicted that of the ever stupid Councilor Gai, I kid you not. But his eyes were rounder and wider, his mouth not quite as large, and his nose not as pronounced.

The fat one, who just had been eating a bag of Frito's chips in huge, greedy bites, stopped mid-mouthful as soon as he'd spotted me. I shrugged this off easily enough. I saw this sort of situation as a positive. He needed a change in diet, so in doing this I was preventing child obesity.

But after a few moments of open mouthed guppy faces, I started hating it, even though I knew deep down that I needed to grow accustomed to this. I was going to have to get used to being stared at, so I figured that I had better suck it up and deal. Taking a deep inhale of air, I advanced towards the door, the boys filtering off to the sides.

But just as I'd started to push the door open, I unwillingly came face to face with the Gai look-a-like right in front of me.

I was seriously getting sick of people popping out in front of me like this. I was even going so far as to wishfully contemplate on bringing out a mallet from somewhere in the pits of my back pocket and having myself a fun little game of Whack-A-Mole.

Without warning, the kid opened his mouth, straitened his back, and serenaded in full voice, "Hello there! My name is Rock Lee. But you may call me Lee the Great, dear lady! May I ask your name, fair maiden?"

I fumbled for words, not being able to take my eyes away from those damn bushy brow things possessing the skin above his eyes.

"S-Sakura Haruno…" I replied wantonly, slowly backing away from him as I did so. He closed his eyes, his smile growing blithely. Ugh, the last thing I'd wanted was to be apart of his sick little fantasy moment. The other two were obliged to stand on, now staring at their companion with as much inquisitive belittlement as they were me.

"Ah! How beautiful!" He almost swooned as he gushed out the words, "You are named after a cherry blossom, correct? What a beautiful, serene flower! A perfect name for a perfect-- hey! Where did she go?!"

Well, I just about sprinted through that door, desperate to get away from him. There were just way too many freaks about this camp.

Unbeknownst to me however, I had run in so fast and stopped so suddenly inside the cafeteria that I had become a spectacle. Almost every single guy in the cafeteria had turned their attention away from their friends and guffawed at me, nobody even moving.

I looked up at the cheap popcorn ceiling, closed my eyes, and promptly began praying.

_'Dear lord, I really don't ask much of you. But if you can find the time, please kill me. Preferably quick and painless.'_

* * *

A/N: And so ends the Chapter One Remake, complete at three am because I am nausiated and can't sleep. Now THIS was probably the longest chapter that I have ever done. Read and review and let me know what you think. Twenty- nine pages of work.

And I still have three MORE chapters to deal with. Pray for me as well as Sakura, if you will. I hope you like the remake of this chapter, if you haven't reviewed already, please review. Just look at the blue button and click.

WhimsicalSoul


	2. Raunchy Revenge

Hiya everybody! This is the second chapter of Welcome to Camp Konoha. This chapter should be a LOT more exciting then the last chapter. If you like this story, review it so that _**I**_ know that it's appreciated enough to be worth continuing.

Hugs,

Paige

* * *

A Series of Shitty Events

I surveyed everyone numbly while they surveyed me, my mind absolutely void of anything useful. I was genuinely surprised that I could even stare at them, what with me being the only holder of matching X chromosomes. And as I studied their faces in my curiosity, I was even more surprised at how good looking the majority of them were. Some had pale skin, others had tans. Some had blue eyes, others had brown.

But in general they were all extremely beautiful, each face more stunning than the next. I moved my gaze slowly to each goggling table, comparing the boys. Maybe this was a modeling camp? I couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted that dumb blonde guy from earlier waving at me ecstatically while his friends frantically tried to push him down to avoid embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him and his attempts to get my attention. I got the feeling that if people knew that _I_ knew him, then his status here at Camp Konoha would definitely get lower. I didn't even have status in the place. Another table close by, thinking he was hysterically stupid, began jeering at him in an attempt to inflame his temper and start something. But the idiot, true to his name, was blissfully un-aware of them and continued to wave at me.

The other table looked to where he was waving and thus they turned their attention to me and began whispering what were probably dirty comments back and forth. I felt a vain pop out of my head. The worst part about them was the fact that I couldn't even retaliate and make fun of them. They were hot, and they knew it. I couldn't badger them about their bad looks or hit a sensitive spot. They had no bad looks. These bastards were all stuck up- every last one of them.

Pushing their annoying hotness aside, I searched in vain for a sympathetic glance, but I didn't really receive much more than smirks. What ass-holes. Cute assholes-but assholes none the less. I looked down at my shoes pathetically and practically bore holes into them to create a slight distraction for myself. I was never good at holding eye contact with a boy, let alone _fifty_ of them. My stomach was doing nervous flips and I felt my breakfast starting to work its way up my esophagus.

I held my breath for a moment and bit my tongue to keep it down, but I bit it way too hard and instantly tasted the metallic flavor of blood. _Ow..._ I felt a tear of pain squeezing its way out of my tear duct, but after I kept my eye open for a second or two it thankfully dried up. I refused to cry in front of these bastards! I concentrated my eyes back down on my shoes. But I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes from wandering to the many scornful but perfect faces around me. I never thought I would have a tough time deciding whether to look at my shoes or eye candy, but I regrettably was.

'_Converse or Cuties? Converse or Cuties? Converse or-'_ what was I, crazy? I unwillingly pulled my head up, nervously meeting open-mouthed, taunting, and beautiful faces. I felt my breakfast starting to come up again. Okay, bad idea Sakura.

My legs wobbled a bit when I had noted that their expressions hadn't changed in the least. All of their sneering faces were still focused on me with no chance of changing. I swallowed my vomit back down and instantly felt woozy, but quickly shook it off. This was ridiculous! I shouldn't be letting them get to me just because they were hot.

But then again, when did a girl get stared down by so many gods? But then _again_, well…so what? I couldn't just stand here like an idiot forever! I had to go somewhere. My stomach growled slightly, directing my eyes to the display of cafeteria food. Decidedly using my hunger and channeling it into raw courage, I took a small step forward and willed myself towards the cafeteria line.

As I neared closer to the line, my adrenaline began pumping. Hell yeah, I was doing it! I ignored all the handsome faces that were on me and following my every movement and just kept my eyes directly on the man who served the food. Yuck, the lunch man was so hideous. I was actually going for the creepy old man rather than some hunks. What was wrongwith me?

'_I can't believe how fugly this guy is. He really needs some Proactive and a real good shampooing. And trying a Nutrisystem diet wouldn't kill him either. If he's married, I feel bad for his wife. Lord I pity him- um…what the __**heck**__ was that?_'

I was promptly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a sickening squish as my foot came in contact with the floor. And even though I suspected that the outcome wouldn't be pretty, I still brought myself to look down. It was big, brown, and mushy looking with what looked like a chunk of tomato mashed in it- and Ihad_ stepped _in it.

'_Or is it pepper in there? Maybe cranberry...Or raspberry...Wait, what the hell did I just step in?!' _

Unable to hide the disgust in my face, I absentmindedly snatched a napkin from some contiguous guy's tray and stooped down to clean off my shoe. It was like cookie dough sliding on my Converse, making it difficult to wipe it off. I sighed as I scraped off more of the gunk. It was blatantly obvious that I wasn't going to have an easy time getting to the line, despite the fact that it was only like, three feet away.

A few moments after I had bent down, my ears picked up quite a few low whistles and- oh dear God did I just hear a grunt of…pleasure?! Throwing down the napkin I practically flew up to see what all the commotion was about. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat. And boy was this killing me. The boys' eyes had re-directed their course right to my ass. I didn't even have to see my face, I could just _feel_ the heat radiating off of my skin.

Self consciously, I moved my hand to my butt, instantly realizing with a growing horror as to why my booty was stealing the spotlight. I was wearing short-shorts, showing off a round and perky butt (which I took pride in, thank you very much). But that wasn't the worst of it. My underwear had peeked out beneath the fabric of my shorts when I had bent down, revealing all its' pink polka-dotted glory to those perverts. If I had pulled that stunt back at Camp Komugi, I would have been undoubtedly dubbed a slut.

After taking notice to my ass, quite a few of the guys began laughing and elbowing each other, while a few others kind of bent their heads down low, wincing, and put their hands between their legs to- oh no way. I turned away, sparing myself from their perverted-ness. They were getting friggin…a- _aroused_. My lip quivered and I couldn't even mask the growing queasy expression on my face. I was so sick of being included in guys' horny thoughts. Were they really that female deprived?! It was only the first day damnit!

"Yeah! Bend down again!"

"That's hot!"

"Hiya gorgeous."

"Can I squeeze those cheeks of yours, babe?"

"Yeah, and he don't mean yo face, babay doll!"

Ignoring them all, I began clearing my throat and regaining some composure. I decided that the best way to stop this nightmare was to stop interacting with them. I had already given them a mini-porn show; I couldn't do much worse. So I held my head up high and began walking towards that line like it was the light at the end of the tunnel. I blocked all sound from my ears, but the blush didn't fade.

Unfortunately for me, I was totally aloof to the guys coming from the lunch line with their food and I bumped into something hard. I felt myself starting to fall, but upon instinct I reached out a tingling hand and got hold of the guy's shirt, yanking the dude down along with me. I was going down- but I wasn't going alone.

I didn't want to be the only spectacle. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the painful impact of my head against cold tile. I did hit something hard when I landed, but not feeling any pain whatsoever, I opened my eyes in shock. I thought for sure I would have collided with the hard floor, but instead I had landed on something somewhat softer. Wow, for a floor, it sure was shaped differently.

It was then that realization hit me like a dumbbell. My fall hadn't been broken by something- it had been broken by some_one_. Slowly, I brought my eyes down to the figure I was lying on only to meet with deep, obsidian eyes. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I had never seen eyes so beautiful. They pulled me in, enticing me in a weird way that I just couldn't resist.

Unknowingly, I leaned in closer to better examine them. They were piercing, yet they had an ominous way about them and they had a glint of strength in them. Although how you can have strength in your eyes is beyond my comprehension. Maybe he ate a lot of carrots? I directed my thoughts back to his black eyes, but I now realized that they also had a strange tint of cobalt to them.

But it totally worked for him. My curiosity grew, leading my eyes to his other features-which were absolutely perfect in every way, shape, and form. Strait nose, masculine jaw, flawless complexion, big eyes, and perfect lips. Wow, was this guy a god sent from above or what? Slightly uncomfortable, he arched his eyebrow a bit, making him look absolutely adorable. My fantasy was ruined, however, when I heard a voice suddenly callout.

"Whoohoo, Sasuke- looks like she likes you!"

So his name was Sasuke…what a nice name. It suited him perfectly. His face, the way he was glaring at me…wait, why was he glaring? I slowly came back to earth and that's when it dawned on me that I was lying on top of him still. Body against body. The heat from him and the movement of his chest heaving up and down made my face feel really hot. Even my eyes were getting warm, if that's even possible. Immediately I jumped off of him.

I couldn't believe I had actually hovered over him and gawked like that- I felt like such a pervert. No- a whore. Wow, my self-esteem was being broken down faster here rather than three months at Camp Komugi hands down. How pathetic…I was being so pathetic. As he stood up slowly and brushed himself, I opened my mouth, ready to apologize at once.

"I'm so-"

"Annoying. That's what you are. Stay the hell out of my way and watch where you're going next time you skank. Really, I loathe stupid fan girls like you."

I stared back at him dumbly, his words not quite registering in my head. What did he just say? Did I freakin hear right? Did he just say what I think he just said?!

Skank?!

Annoying?!

F-Fan girl?!

Who did this hot jerk think he was, anyway?!?!

I felt the blood rush to my face as I heard all of the snickers floating around the room, and my temper got the best of me. In a passion, I grabbed his tray, now flooded in a mass of stew and jello from being knocked over and _slammed_ it on his head, making sure to rub it all into that perfect black hair.

Feeling triumphant, I threw the tray down to the ground, the huge noise from it crashing to the floor echoing through the now silent cafeteria. Oh, but I wasn't done yet. I didn't care who was staring at me now. Fuck them! Blood boiling and heart racing, I took a step forward.

"How dare you?! You bastard!!!! Have you ever heard of accidents?! Do you think I _willed_ myself to ram into you? And why _would_ I?! I hate dumbass pretty boys like you who think that they can say whatever they feel like saying to somebody and not care about their feelings! So, I'm a skank for accidentally falling on you? Well, listen here buddy."

I took a pause in order to take some air into my lungs and also took the opportunity to poke him as hard as I could into that perfect chest of his before continuing.

"I'm not going to stand around and take your bullshit without saying a damn word, ya hear me?! I was _going_ to say sorry but obviously I'm not going to say it NOW!!!! If anything, you should say sorry! And you wanna know something else?"

"What."

His face may have been completely blank, but his eyes were a black pit of anger and his voice had an edgy tone to it- like he was daring me to continue. I couldn't believe I had actually thought those eyes were beautiful a few moments ago, because they sure weren't now. And even though he looked ridiculous with the puddle of food on his hair and dripping down his shoulders, seeing his eyes instantly made me nervous.

If he wanted to, he could have beaten me to a pulp right about now- no problem. I completely ran out of things to say after that conclusion, so I thought it would be best to wrap up my rant and get my sorry ass out of there. But the words just weren't coming anymore. Well, I needed to say something that would deliver the final blow. Time to get creative!

"I…I…YOU'RE A BASTARD!!!" I hollered, immediately pushing past the sudden ring of spectators that had surrounded us and flying out the double doors. Okay, so it wasn't creative. But it got the point across. I ran back into the cabin and flopped on my bed in utter exhaustion. It wasn't until I had reached my hand up to wipe the sweat from my face that I realized that I was crying. I furiously wiped the tears away, angry with myself. How could I have made such a scene like that?

I had completely embarrassed myself. And the most awful part about this was the fact that I knew it wasn't just going to end here. No doubt he was embarrassed from having his dinner slammed on his head, not to mention everyone watching it happen. He would definitely get me back for that. I gulped, which was hard because I had a huge lump in my throat. Camp was going to be horrible- no, a living NIGHTMARE…and I was stuck here.

I didn't have anyone here; I was on my own. I closed my eyes and let the tears trickle down my face, trying to steady my breathing. I had been lying there for a good hour, and I would have continued to lay there feeling sorry for myself, but my nose had began to run. I quickly looked about the room in search of a box of tissues, but I didn't see anything. Not even paper.

What, did these guys keep hankies with them or something? Well, I didn't keep a handkerchief, and I certainly wasn't going to wipe my nose on my hand. So I had no choice but to get up and search for the restrooms. After leaving the cabin, I spotted the portal potties directly ahead, ten of them to be exact.

I opened the one that was the farthest on the left and quickly shut the door behind me. My eyes turned immediately to the toilet paper roll, and thank god, there were about twenty sheets left. I grabbed a few sheets and blew my nose, then grabbed another three to dab my eyes. They felt soft-were these quilted?

At the other camp, toilet paper was usually really scratchy- almost feeling like it was cutting up your ass as you wiped. I never knew boys were so prissy. While I was dabbing at my eyes, the door to the potty suddenly flew open. I couldn't believe it- I had forgotten to lock the damn door!

A boy with brown hair, a bandana, small black pupils, and strange red markings on his face smirked at me in the doorway. I frowned back at him. What was so damn amusing? Just a girl at an all guy's camp blowing her nose in a portal potty….hehe. Come to think of it, I did look kind of stupid. I'm sure my face was all red and puffy and my eyes were all shiny and wet from crying.

"Well look who I found." He said to me, before looking over his shoulder to a few guys passing by. He wasn't going to announce it was he?

"Hey guys! Look who I found! Its little Miss Princess taking a piss! Did you forget to lock the door or something, baby?" He mocked, turning his attention back to me. Looking over the dumb ass's shoulder, I could see two guys peeking over him and trying to get a glimpse at me. Why did he have to go and announce it?! I felt my face get warm. What an ass. I so didn't wanna deal with this crap right now.

"None of your damn business!" I hissed and tried to push past him, but he blocked me in by leaning against the door. He smiled again, impressed with himself for some reason. Yeah, you managed to keep a girl in a portal- potty, congratulations you big asshole.

"Going so soon? But we've only just met, pinky. The name's Kiba by the way. How bout yours?"

Pinky? Now I was getting nicknamed?! I didn't answer him. I tried to get around him again, but he shoved me back into the stall almost effortlessly. I stumbled a bit and tried to catch my balance. What was this guy's problem anyway? I growled loudly enough for him to hear it so that he would get the message that he seriously needed to back off.

"Looks like you've got some teeth, pinky. Well, I've got some teeth too."

He smiled, baring his own teeth at me and leaning forward slightly so I could see for myself. I blushed, feeling really stupid as I examined them. They didn't look much different than mine- just a little pointier. I gulped. I didn't like where this was going. Better get out now before it got out of hand like in the cafeteria…

"Get out of my way you freak!" I yelled at him, moving his arm so I could squeeze past. This didn't go as planned however, for he slammed me against the door with his shoulder pushed against my shoulder, stopping me from going anywhere. I glared at him and pushed him away, but I still couldn't get past him.

This was going absolutely nowhere. I put my head down to the floor, starting to feel defeated, but suddenly I saw a point of escape. There was a big space in between his legs…if I dove under them quick enough, I could make my escape. It was a long-shot, but I had to try. As I stared down at the floorboards and slid my foot slightly forward into running position, I heard him chuckle slightly.

"How rude. You really should be more polite-hey!"

Wasting no time, I quickly crawled under his legs. But he was quicker than me, and immediately sat down on my back before I could get all the way through. He was heavy as all hell and I immediately blushed red. I never expected to have a guy's ass on my upper back, and I definitely didn't like it. I kicked my legs hard and tried to roll him off but he pushed harder down on my back and put his hands on his knees. I glared at him but he just leaned forward at me, sneering.

"Get off of me damnit! Get off right now!" I struggled to hoist him off of my back again, but he didn't even shift. Some of the guys began laughing as I tried to claw my way out from under him. The Kiba- idiot laughed and merely crossed his legs casually, as if he was just sitting on some lounge chair.

Gathering up a bit of strength, I grabbed a crack in the floor of the stall and dragged myself forward, hoping he would slip off. But I ended up puling him along with me, as heavy as he was, but managed to crawl my way out of the stall and onto the soil. I kept going, dragging my body forward even though my arms and legs were burning and my back was beginning to ache. Kiba laughed the whole while, his friends soon joining in. Finally, after I couldn't take the weight of him anymore, I stopped and lay on the ground, panting heavily.

Realizing that I had stopped and his ride was over, Kiba leaned forward and put his hand on my head, patting me like I was some kind of dog.

"Wow, pinky. You're pretty strong for a girl. I'm impressed."

I shook his hand off and frowned. This had gone far enough.

"GET OFF OF ME! You've had your sick fun- the pony ride is over you little shit! GET OFF!!!"

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it, appearing to have changed his mind. He suddenly looked thoughtful, puzzled in a way. After a few seconds I was growing impatient so I began squirming, knocking him out of his thoughts. All of a sudden he leaned really close to me… so close I could feel his warm breath on my ear. I winced at the sudden heat and trembled slightly, not knowing what on earth to expect from this guy.

Seeing my reaction, I heard spaces in between his breathing. He was laughing very softly, and I had no clue why. I lifted my head up and turned it, my eyes meeting his. I swallowed, my throat going dry. We were almost nose to freakin nose.

"Well, I don't think I've had my fun yet. And now that you mention it, I haven't ridden on a horse for quite some time…"

I blurted out exactly what I was thinking.

"Fucking WHAT?! I am _not_ a horse you ass! GET OFF!" His friends laughed, and one of them suggested that he had to pay first before getting a ride. So now I was a mechanical horse. I had one question in my mind. I was just about to ask, but a second later it was inquired aloud by Kiba.

"But where would I insert the money?" His friends began laughing, and so did he. My eyes widened with horror as my mind suddenly answered my own question. INSERT?!

"Well…"

I looked over at Kiba, who was busily digging through his pocket. After a moment, he pulled out of his pocket a five-hundred yen piece.

"This should cover my ride! But the question is…which hole is the right one?" He poked my butt with his coin, trying to give me a hint as to where he was going to 'insert' the coin. Understanding immediately, I began thrashing around, catching him by surprise and causing him to topple off of my back. Seizing the opportunity, I bolted off running. My feet pounded into the earth and the wind whipped at me as I ran as hard as I could.

But even though Kiba was down, his friends caught up with me easily and each grabbed one of my arms tightly. I pulled from both sides, to which they responded by squeezing my arms so tight that I hissed in pain. Kiba quickly arrived, laughing. I glared at him.

"Well, I'm glad that this is so funny to you! Why don't you have a good laugh about it and leave me the hell alone?!" I spat, struggling against the guys' tight holds on me. Kiba's hand slid under my chin and started to tilt my face up, but I forced my chin back down and tried to bite him. I missed though, succeeding in only snapping my teeth together and making them hurt. A tear unwillingly slipped from my eye, and the idiot noticed this instantly.

"Calm down, will ya? There's nothing to freak out about, pinky. I'm not gonna murder you or something like that. I was just messing with you." I saw him nod to his friends, who in turn let my arms go and took a step back. I glanced at one of my arms, seeing a red hand print where one of the guys had squeezed me.

"There you go. All better?"

I ignored him, tears slipping down my face. I was so sick of everybody here. Sick of the teasing, sick of being embarrassed, and just plain sick of boys. I clenched my fist tightly, my knuckles turning white. Kiba instantly looked uncomfortable and took a step back.

"Don't cry pinky…I was just messing around with you. It really was just out of fun, honest. You don't need to get all sensitive and-"

POW!

Kiba sat up from his sudden spot on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, and was looking up at me in shock. I looked back down at him equally shocked.

"Hey! Y-you _hit_ me! I can't believe you fucking hit me!"

Did I really just hit him? I looked at my now shaking fist in disbelief, my eyes wide. I turned back to him, his friends now by his side and grabbing him by his shoulders to support him as he slowly stood up. He had one hand on his nose, the other was pointing accusingly at me.

"You haven't seen the last of me, so don't get to comfortable you bitch! Cuz as soon as I get this cleaned up, you're in for it, ya hear me?"

I turned on my heel and jaunted forward, speeding back to the cabin as quick as possible. I desperately tried to open the door, but it was locked. Feeling the tears streaming down my face, I pounded on the door as hard as I could. I heard a few words being mumbled, but I couldn't understand them. I stopped hitting and pressed my ear against the woodwork of the door, trying to hear.

"I'm coming, hold …"

I only heard that much- the rest was muffled. I shoved my ear harder against the door in an effort to catch the rest of what he said. To my surprise, the door opened, causing me to fall through the door and onto the floor, knocking someone over in the process. Damn, I was doing that a lot. I peered over at him, but I couldn't see his face. I started to get up then, but I was quickly shoved back down and grabbed by the front of my tank top.

The stranger rolled over on top of me and in a second I recognized his handsome but scary face. It was that guy I had slammed the tray on earlier- freshly showered and free of gunk but none too happy. What was his name? Sasuke? I looked away, afraid he would slug me one for the stunt I had pulled earlier.

But he did just the opposite- Sasuke fully got on top of me, causing me to involuntarily squeak. He was bare chested with only his jeans on, which was even worse. No wonder he had locked the door. He was getting dressed! Wait a minute- Sasuke was my _roommate_?!

Sasuke interrupted my thoughts by pressing his body against mine with his full weight and turning my face towards him, his smirk growing. His fingers were icy, just like his onyx eyes were. I shuddered. His whole body was cold…yet my face was burning. Sensing my discomfort, he put his lips on my ear, brushing against it softly as he huskily spoke only two words.

"Welcome…roommate."

* * *

A/N: So…what'd you think? Wanna find out what happens next? REVIEW THEN! I might write another chapter before Christmas, depends on how many reviews I get though. If I don't update, the Merry Christmas everybody! 


	3. Assholes Galore

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, I liked them a lot. But there is an issue I have, well, an issue that a lot of authors are having. People are alerting/favoriting stories, yet they aren't reviewing. That kind of makes me feel mad that people are so lazy that they can't even review and give their opinions to the author on how the story could be better. Authors everywhere are pissed, and frankly, so am I.

So, for mine and their sanity…please just review. Even if you don't like it, review and say what you don't like! I really don't give a crap about so called 'flames' as you people say. Just review and say whatever you want. Besides… they are blocking out swearing now. So good luck screaming profanities at me. **XD** Love ya'll, and enjoy this chapter!

Have a Merry Christmas! And no, I'm not saying Happy Holidays. Listen to all of the old Christmas songs and watch all of the old Christmas classics. Do you think they said: Happy Holidays! Why do people even dare to get offended? I have a Muslim friend and four Jewish friends and they all say Merry Christmas. So Merry Christmas everybody!

* * *

The hard lump in my throat just about grew to the size of a golf ball, and it was getting to be an increasing struggle just to even breathe right.

After all, when someone has their weight fully pressed on you, especially when that someone happens to be a hot but revenge-seeking jerk, one can't just breathe normally.

That's a fact.

Trying to swallow but failing miserably, I stared up for the briefest moment into the smoldering eyes of Sasuke, succeeding in only making myself feel even more nauseous then I already was. I felt his bare chest rise up and down as he breathed heavily, feeling the pressure disappearing slightly as he took a breath in, and then feeling the returning warm pressure of his muscled abdomen sinking back down onto my upper stomach.

Seeing that muscular chest, I couldn't help but flush. I couldn't believe how I was getting hotter in the face more than ever; just from the simple motion of his damn breathing. I also, for some reason, was feeling unwillingly heated…down there.

You know what I mean- please don't make me explain... I'm ashamed enough as it is.

Curse my hormones!

Knowing that his breathing alone was tormenting enough to me, Sasuke pressed himself harder down on me, and I felt his…his…oh my god… his… _thing_ pushing on my lower stomach, which had grown tingly upon the contact and had my voice box disabled entirely.

Sasuke's was a big one too. You know, his--let's call it his whoo hoo for now.

I swear that it was big enough to take a hit on every guy's self-esteem if they managed to see it.

I winced as I felt it, never being _thisclose_ to a guy before. Usually, if I had been my average bubbly and carefree self like I was back at home (and if he would've been nicer), I would have just giggled and playfully shoved him off of me in this kind of situation. But the fact of the matter was, or should I say facts were:

1. I was being forced to live in an all guys' camp for the next two months.

2. I had been been crying ever since I'd come here.

3. All of these hot males definitely weren't going to accept me.

4. I must share a room with some ass-hole, as well as two other potential ass-holes.

5. The ass-hole in question just can't seem to learn how to forgive and forget.

6. The ass-hole in question, at the moment, is currently on top of me and he thinks he's winning.

7. Hmm...Councilor Gai's eyebrows still puzzled me…

I pulled my mind back into the present again where a smug looking, dark eyed, handsome butt-munch was waiting for a reply from me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and turned my head away from those coal-toned orbs, trying to whip up a smart ass comment in my thoughts to fire back at him. Seeing my obvious distraction to avoid reply, Sasuke leaned his head forward slightly, boring his eyes into mine.

It was all I could do to muster a glare, but I managed it. He smirked, his smiling lips getting closer and closer to my mouth as he inched closer to my face. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and creased my mouth into a hard line, pulling my lips in so that at least if he kissed me, it couldn't actually be called a kiss.

I wanted my first kiss to special, damnit!

My pathetic attempts at avoiding a lip-lock, however, only appeared to amuse Sasuke to no end. I knew this because I heard a whispery laugh and to my unpleasant surprise, I felt his lips brush slightly across my temple;his warm and strangely minty breath blew slightly on my face.

Wow, that was minty... was that Wintergreen I smelled?

"Are you a virgin?"

Virgin??

Hearing his low but piercing voice made my eyes shoot open automatically and knocked me out of my thoughts; my shock registering plainly across my entire face. The question puzzled me at first, but I began to think it through.

Am I a virgin…? I chewed my cheek. Am I a virgin?!

What the hell kind of random question was that?! I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

Was I a virgin? Sadly, yes. But why the hell did he care?

My wits returned and I jutted my head up into his face, knocking into his chin and forcing him to turn his head away from mine. I was sick of being so close to him. I like my heart beating at a normal pace, thank you very much.

But regrettably for me, Sasuke put his head back just in time so that my swing was not enough to hurt him; but just enough to graze lightly across his perfectly sculpted chin. I swear that if he had delayed movement just _one_ second later then he _so_ would have gotten a bloody nose.

Sasuke-ass adjusted his head back towards me complacently, evidently pleased with his little feat.

"So, you _are_ a virgin then. Tch."

My vocal cords were fully ready to cooperate with me again after that, and I had plenty of shit to say.

PLENTY.

"So? What of it?! You going to rape me or something as a part of your little revenge scheme? Because I'm the only piece of ass available here, right?" I spat, disconcerted of the consequences.

I was mad and about a step away from being raped, so what did I have to lose? I turned my face away, afraid he would move in for the kill, but instead his face surprised me. For a brief moment, I suppose I had managed to stun him, because his eyes were kind of wide and his mouth was almost in an unsure looking grin.

What a stupid face. I feel stupid just describing it.

But a second later Sasuke's cool composure and cocky grin resurfaced, his stupid face hardly an even laughable memory now. I heard a deep chuckle sounding in the back of his throat like a satisfied purr and I squeezed my hand into a good ol' fashioned fist.

Oh, how I would love to punch his lights out. But then again, his head was already pretty dim anyway.

"Yeah you're right."

_'Right about what?'_ I wondered impassively, '_About him being dim? Well I'm glad he owned up to- Did he just say that he was going to rape me?! Shit!!'_ I was so screwed. He was totally going to get me for that little rant.

As if he could read my mind, Sasuke put his head forward and grabbed my face with both hands suddenly, his icy fingers caressing my now burning hot cheeks, "You're just my piece of ass…"

I felt those frigid fingers of his idly trailing up my leg very slowly and lightly, making me acquainted with every tingly sensation that increased the higher he went. I got goosebumps every time he got to a new part of my leg, and Sasuke chuckled deeply, catching sight of the little bumps on my skin instantly.

I don't know why, but every time he laughed I always got a little shiver in my back, and I could just feel the heat emanating off of my skin. But what _really_ made me blush was how his gaze never left mine, his eyes always locked onto my (I'm sure very mortified) face the entire while. With his lips barely parted, his hot breath tickled, causing the red in my face to surpass a tomatoes' shade by far.

I almost whimpered, but held it in some-what confused when he coyly placed his fingers on my upper (very upper!) thigh right then, making his threat ridiculously obvious enough. At first I was completely clueless, but a few second later I got the hint- and I didn't like it.So, Sasuke really _was_ going to assault me.

_'Damnit to hell! What did I do to deserve this? All I did was embarrass him in front of every guy in the camp and dump food on his head! Oh yeah, hehe…riiiiight……He is gonna MURDER me!! Or worse-KISS me!' _

Recognizing the open warning signs, I immediately began thrashing around, trying to push his bulky body off of me with my thin arms. But by god he was as heavy a tub of lard, and I only managed to shift him ever so slightly. Sasuke easily forced himself back down on me.

My hands were involuntarily pushed down to the ground as well, making one of my knuckles crack painfully. Ignoring the twangs in my fingers, I promptly began to strategize as I struggled against him. I weighed out my options, but unfortunately I only had one.

Maybe words would get me outta this. Maybe if I apologized?

_'Ok Sakura, you can do this. Just say it: "Sasuke, I apologize." That's all you have to do!'_ I took a deep and shaky breath, preparing myself.

"You ass-hole! You fucked up nasty-ass bastard! Get your nasty damn hand off of my thigh, get your dick away from me, and get the hell off of me you son of a bitch! I think you've proven your point quite enough, dip-shit! You have your sick little revenge now, so just stay the hell away from me you psycho perv or I'll poke out those shit colored eyes of yours!!"

Ok, not exactly an apology, but I think I was somewhat close. Maybe. I shoved him off of me, and this time he didn't fight to keep me down. Maybe he was dumbstruck again and didn't think to grab me- I wouldn't know. Sitting up, I felt the cool air rush into my lungs and my stomach was feeling light and strange from being pushed down upon for so long.

Feeling shaky and with fresh tears replacing the old, I bounced up from the floor and bolted towards the door. My whole violated body was still tingling from his touches, and my stomach was grumbling with pangs of hunger. But just as I grabbed the cold metal handle on the beat-up door, my body was flung against a wall and slammed into the hard wood. I would've moved away, but Sasuke was just too quick; putting his arms on either side of me so that I was locked in a tiny corner. I glared openly at him, not caring if he kissed me anymore.

Screw my first kiss- what about my virginity?!

Sasuke smirked at my face and placed his icy lips on the nape of my neck before I could stop him, and before I knew it his body was pressing mine against the wall while he traced his lips from my neck, slowly up to my ear, then right next to my mouth. I think Sasuke could tell that I had never even had my first kiss before, because he seemed to be taunting me by just barely nearing my lips with his.

A shiver pass down my back and my lip instantly quivered at his touch. If Sasuke hadn't been pressing me to the wall, then I really do believe that I would have melted to the floor from all of this.

"Don't worry, I was only joking." He whispered suddenly.

I was a little awed at first, not quite understanding what the joke was. Why did things always come so slow to me?! Sasuke must've spotted it too, for he put his face right in front of mine, obsidian eyes locked with my jade ones, and spoke slightly louder but in a colder tone.

"I wasn't going to rape you, dumb bitch; you're way too ugly to rape. No wonder you're a virgin. What guy would want to do it with you? And by the way, this little incident wasn't even close to covering my payback, so expect more hell to come your way, V."

He stared at me right aft, enjoying the effect his words had on me. As I stood there speechless, he grabbed a white t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head as he stepped away from me. And with that he opened the door, threw a smirk over his shoulder, and left, slamming the door loudly behind him. Just like that. I stood there for quite some time after he left, contemplating over all that Sasuke had said.

V…V as in virgin, no doubt. Was it really so bad to be a virgin? Was I ugly? Is that why all of the guys here seemed to hate me? Was it so unappealing to him that I hadn't gotten my first kiss yet?

I could just hear his words replaying in my head over and over again. After re-living the horror about a hundred times over in my mind, I was thoroughly convinced that I was ugly, unappealing, and a misfit.

I had to face it: I didn't belong in an all boys' camp. But, thinking about it now, I suppose that I didn't really fit in at the all girl's camp either. Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe being innocent sex- wise _was_ a bad thing. But I couldn't lose my virginity or even get a first kiss now even if I had wanted to. I was hideous looking- and what guy would want to do it with a hideous virgin girl?

My tears were big and salty as they rolled down my face, making little plops as they landed on the floor of the cabin. As I wiped at my eyes, I realized that I needed to get away from here, from this…from ALL of this. I swung the door open and zoomed out of the cabin, running towards the nearest safe-haven there was: The forest.

I flopped to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I had been running for the past 10 minutes? 20 minutes? I lost count. Come to think of it, I never really counted. What kind of weirdo would keep track of how long it took to run away, anyway? All I knew was that I was so deep into the forest that not even the huge main camp building could be seen.

I was also by a humongous lake, surrounded by so many pine trees that it was almost like a private getaway. And that was just what I needed, privacy. I spotted an adjacent log and crawled towards it, too lazy to get up and walk over. But when I finally crawled over there, my legs were aching so bad it took all I had just to lean my back against it.

I took a deep breath, taking in my surroundings. It was about dusk now, almost around the time late night camp activities like swimming were scheduled. Well, I hadn't planned on ditching my very first day, but I guess it just ended up like that. I groaned, the wood of the log feeling uncomfortable. I shifted my head onto a moss patched section of the log and leaned my head back again, fixing it so that it was slightly less painful.

But my stomach, from lack of food, began to rage, growling and hissing like I had swallowed a live ferret or something. Reaching down, I grabbed my stomach, squeezing it in an attempt to ease some of the pain. It didn't do much good. Giving up, I looked up to the sky to look at some clouds or something to distract myself.

But as shitty luck would have it, the tree branches were covering almost every inch of the sky, save for a few cracks of the remaining sun peaking through the trees and filtering down upon the lake. At least the lake looked pretty…unlike me. Great, now Sasuke's words were bashed into my brain again, rekindling my earlier morbid thoughts. I closed my eyes, trying not to think too much about it.

Just as I was starting to doze off however, I felt the log shift slightly. I whirled around, startled to find the blonde from earlier sitting there. What was his name? Naru-something?

Ugh, I always was bad at names.

He looked equally startled, noticing me as soon as I noticed him. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he was just as surprised to see me here as I was to see him. Wow, talk about déjà vu. I wonder if he even remembered me. Sure enough his dumb expression quickly turned into a foolish grin, and he swung his legs around to the side of the log that I was leaning on.

I guess that he recognized me after all, and come to think of it, I think that this was the first time I had received a smile all day.

"Yo, did you have a bad day or something?"

Great, he was the first person to show that he cared and I couldn't even remember his damn name. I felt uglier already. Deciding to ignore his inquiry, I merely pulled my knees up to my chin and rested it on my knee-caps. I didn't feel like explaining all of the earlier shit to him. Seeing that I wasn't going to respond anytime soon, the blonde kept talking.

"You remember who I am right? Well, I'm Naruto, in case you forgot. And you are Sakura!"

As if I didn't know my own name…

I looked up at him momentarily, then returned my gaze to some crow having sex with another crow up in a tree. Anything was better than having to answer him, I suppose. Naruto, seeing my slight nod of acknowledgement, deemed that enough of an answer for him, so he kept talking. And talking. And TALKING. And ten minutes later, he was…you guessed it!- still friggin' flapping his gums.

I was just about to get up and leave him to his blabbering, but my stomach growled as loudly as possible when I slid my legs back down to the ground. Naruto noticed this right off the bat and grinned slightly. He slid his hand in his pocket right then, fumbling around in it retardedly. While he was searching, he spoke to me out of the corner of his cerulean eye.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You left the cafeteria and never came back. You're underwear was fantastic, by the way. But in any case, you gotta be starving, right?"

Before I could bash him on the head for that panty wise-crack, he held something that smelled inhumanly good directly in front of my face. I took it from him cautiously, and when I brought my face down to look, I gasped slightly. It was a chocolate donut about the size of a fist, and wow was my mouth was like a waterfall.

I finished it off quickly, wiping the crumbs off of my shorts and smiling slightly. Satisfied that he managed to somewhat cheer me up, Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick pat. I jumped at the touch at first, remembering the incident with that guy Sasuke when he touched me. But I instantly calmed down afterwards, reassured by Naruto's ever bright smile. Maybe this guy wasn't such a dumb blonde after all.

"So… do you always wear outfits like that Sakura-chan?"

Oh my god, he just had to spoil the moment, didn't he? And since when was he ever allowed to call me Sakura-_chan_?

I felt my face flush, so I turned away from him, seething. Noting my embarrassment, Naruto laughed and slid down next to me, leaning his shoulder into mine as he did so.

"You know Sakura-chan, even though your outfit is slightly revealing…"

Here we go again…

"…it sure didn't stop you from telling off Sasuke like that. That was so cool of you! You are probably the first girl who has ever talked like that to him, ya know that?. You're practically like a hero at this camp now. A bunch of the guys have major crushes on you." I shrugged him off of me and looked over at him, fully paying attention now. This was certainly news to me.

He smiled at me broadly, and I returned the smile just as brightly, the whole being ugly matter being put to rest once and for all. I was so stupid and gullible to believe a bastard like Sasuke. I opened my mouth to speak but right when I did I heard a bunch of screams. Male screams.

Naruto turned his head when I did just in time to see a bunch of guys running and hollering and jumping into the lake. Oh crap. This was their two hour swimming break! As I watched them, I noted a bunch of muscular chests, a bunch of sculpted abs, and a bunch of hot faces. And I was the only girl among that bunch. I had to get outta there. I turned to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto? I gotta go now so-"

A pair of wet arms suddenly engulfed me from behind and I heard a familiar chortle in my ear. I gulped, suddenly feeling really clammy as I was pressed against yet _another_ bare chest. I managed to turn my head enough only to meet with the small black eyes and evil grinning face of that Kiba guy. He squeezed my waist tightly, then growled into my ear.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch. Glad I found you honey. We haven't finished our play time yet."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. Though I couldn't tell if he was more surprised or angry. He took a step forward, grimacing at Kiba.

"Do you know Sakura or something?" It was more of a demanding sort of question.

"What do you care, freak? I've got business with this slut, so butt out!"

I dug my fingernails into my palm, hopelessly trying to pull away from him, but Kiba hardly seemed to notice. I was not a slut damnit!!

"She's not a slut! What the hell did she ever do to you, mutt?!" Wow, he was defending me.

"She fucking punched me in the nose!" It was the one thing I did right today.

"So what?! You probably deserved it!" Go Naruto!

"I don't have time to listen to your bullshit!" And with that, Kiba picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

Of course I protested. But like the freakin body builder he was, I was about as weightless as a papaya on his shoulder. Although why he would ever carry a papaya on his shoulder is beyond me. Anyway, I pounded on his back, yelling the whole while; while Naruto tried desperately to get past Kiba's idiotic goons to try and help me. Seeing that there was a camp councilor nearby however, I ceased my flailing and turned my face towards Kiba's.

"Let me go or I will scream! I mean it! I will!" There was no way he would get out of this situation unscathed if I explained this to a councilor. The threat alone should've been enough to stop him in his act. But the sudden smug look on his face caught me off guard, but not half as much as what he did next.

Putting a tighter hold on my waist over his shoulder with his right hand, he freed his other hand and grabbed hold of my short-shorts in all of their glory, his thumb rubbing my ass as he did so.

_'I'm gonna kill him!! How dare he?! Why the hell are there so many god damn pervs at this camp?! DAMNIT!!' _

"Stay quiet and I won't beat you up as bad. If you scream, then I will pull down these cute little booty shorts of yours and reveal your white-ass to all of the other guys'. Get my drift, pinky?"

I inwardly screamed, my face feeling hot. I didn't know what to do. Which was better? My ass being flashed to half the camp? Or getting the snot kicked outta me?

"You have three seconds…two seconds…"

He started to pull down my shorts.

"One second…"

* * *

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! The fewer the reviews, the longer it takes for me to update. Merry Christmas everybody!


	4. Calories and Casper

Disclaimer: I guess that I don't have to tell you that I don't own Naruto. If you thought I did then… well... now you know.

Rated T for Teen: The following story may contain sexual situations and other inappropriate conduct that is not recommended for viewers under age 13. Reader's discretion advised.

(I sounded convincing, huh?)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Calorie Burning and Casper**

I bit my lip hard as I felt the soft cloth of my shorts starting to get tugged downward; the frigid gale of the night nipping at the freshly exposed skin of my back.

The tense muscles of my stomach were beginning to ache from being pressed so hard against Sir Ass-wipe's shoulder for such a long period. My face felt heated from being so near to his face- those small coal black eyes of his boring into me with such mockery that I immediately desired to punch his lights out.

My body; damp from my nervous perspiring, turned clammy, and goose-bumps cultivated themselves on my arms at the excruciatingly frightful thought of my buttocks getting revealed to all of these ridiculously god-like, half birthday-suited, and extremely gorgeous males in the vicinity.

It was then, while I squinted my eyes and dug my nails into Kiba's back in my rage- as I felt his hand trail lightly but sickly down my bottom, I had an epiphany.

Compromise!

Surely he could compromise- a big dumb shit like him could at _least_ manage that.

Maybe I could negotiate with him, maybe do work for him?

I shuddered at the mere image of it.

Me, kissing his feet, all the while scrubbing the grime off of his cabin floor with my brand new electric pink toothbrush.

Chah!

I would spit on his feet and mop the floor with his head before I would succumb to…to…working for _him_.

Yes, even though my idea _was_ a clever one (as all of mine usually are); I doubted highly that I would ever stoop so low as to be a whimpering weakling who cleaned other people's living quarters like some soft- spoken fairy tale princess-turned-servant.

After all, it was probable that his compromise would involve manual labor. Like washing his laundry by hand and having to touch his nasty underwear. Or perhaps massaging his back which was probably full of zits (he would probably make me pop em' too).

Or making his chicken- brained cohorts laugh at my expense whenever he commanded- all so I could save my ass.

Literally.

I felt like such a wimp, a suck… up-a coward.

But hey, if it would save me from further humiliation, save for what I had already stirred up today; then I supposed that I would just have to bite the bullet and take it like a man, er… woman.

I felt stupid suddenly as I wondered silently to myself if I would break my teeth on that bullet.

Returning to my current unfortunate situation with contempt, I opened my mouth to speak. But instead of words I heard an unwanted squeak of shock slip past my lips as I felt his hand lower down my shorts another fraction, about enough to where my crack line was about to show.

The lump in my throat turned into a football as I fought for words. I needed good words if I wanted to get myself outta this.

Compromising words.

Squeaks would not save me here. I needed to pretend that I actually liked this idiot if I had any aspirations of living to see another day.

Because, you see, if I were to tell Kiba how I _really_ felt, things wouldn't go so well for me.

**For example:**

"_Kiba! You dick-less, fucking asshole. You have hair like a girl from the 80's and you smell like you took a roll in a giant pooper-scooper! You probably can't even fight because you were dropped on your head when you were a fugly baby- I bet you weren't even circumcised!_

_Ya know, instead of being stupid and so god damned annoying, why don't you go to a tattoo shop and get those ugly ass red tattoo triangles on your ugly ass face removed? Or are you joining Barney on t.v to discuss shapes to kids? But come to think of it, you shouldn't. You might get horny and flirt with them 'cause your so sick. You fugly pedophile ewwwww!"_

_Whereupon Kiba would punch my lights out, tie me up with a rope with nails probably sticking out in different places, and shove me with his dirty foot into a ten foot deep lake with a stone tied to my feet… _

Yeah, I was totally ready to kiss his ass to save mine.

I hated this. I hated it more than cauliflower- which I hated a lot.

I couldn't believe that I was **consciously** about to throw myself into slavery.

Maybe if I knocked myself out I wouldn't have to. Maybe I could use my bleeding skull as an excuse?

Kiba pulled at my shorts, signaling to me that he was really going to pull them down this time, which thankfully snapped me back into the painful reality that I was soon about to moon people.

Hopefully I had inherited my mother's skill of diplomacy.

"L-listen you…maybe we got off on the wrong foot, huh? Maybe we could work something out?" My nails dug deeper into Kiba's skin as I tensed, but he didn't seem to take notice.

I gulped, hoping he would buy it.

He stared at me for a few moments, obviously trying to process my proposition.

Trying to figure out what was better for him, no doubt.

Meanwhile the others silently looked on, all unsure of what to do.

If all the other hot bystanders had the balls, they would've helped me by now!

I looked over my shoulder at Kiba with a look of frustration intended, but the fear unmasked itself in my eyes, realizing that, I struggled a bit more in the hopes of distracting him away from my face.

Kiba smirked as he expertly translated my hateful glare into a glance of pure terror, but held onto my legs anyway and pressed me over his shoulder blade even more tightly than he had previously done.

Didn't his arm hurt from holding me for so long?

Cause' my ribs were friggin screaming at me.

But to my relief, I felt his grip loosen slightly, a sigh releasing from his mouth.

"Well Pinky, look who's kissing ass now." Don't tell me he could read minds?! If he could then I was so screwed…

"…But I suppose we could come to some kind of…agreement." He shifted me slightly to accommodate himself better as he spoke.

At first a small amount of relief had washed over me, but then I immediately shivered when I caught on to the real truth behind his words.

I wasn't re-assured by the cunning way he had answered.

He read my mind again.

"You really want to compromise, don't you? You'll do _anything, _right?" His eyes burned into mine mercilessly.

Yeah, this definitely wasn't going the way I wanted it to. No way in hell was I going to do ANYTHING he asked for. There would have to be a limit if this little 'compromise' was going to take any positive affect.

"Saying 'anything' is a little too broad assho- Kiba." I finished curtly.

Woops, didn't want that to slip out.

But I guess Kiba (I mean the asshole), didn't really catch on to my almost costly remark, because he just kind of gave me a dumb nod.

"I suppose you're right, Pinky. Well how's this then?"

Before I had time to think, he had released his pervy grip on my shorts and had quickly twisted me around with ease so that he was carrying me bridal-style. Cheers were clearly heard behind me.

_Um…wasn't gonna marry you Triangle-face!_

I began to squirm, frantically trying to release myself from his iron grasp by aiming a few punches for the jugular. I balled my fists and attempted to thwack him, but he blocked all of my weak advances on him with one hand.

He did it with such ease that one would have thought that he was fighting against a two year old. Kiba, as well as a few other guys snickered in the back round as a low growl and a curse was heard, coming from none other than my only savior Naruto.

I strained my neck to get a look at him, craning my neck and leaning as far away from Kiba as his hold would allow for.

Maybe shouting words of encouragement would get Naruto pumped to come to my rescue.

But as I turned to look, I saw that he had been shoved way behind the throng of spectators, slamming to the ground as an irritated guy trying to up the drama punched Naruto a hard one right across the cheek in one painful blow. As Naruto slammed with a thud! to the ground, I winced, calling out his name sympathetically.

"Naruto!"

These guys were all asses. And the ass who punched Naruto was definitely on my list.

I took a good look at the ass, so that way I could get a vague remembrance of who to seek revenge on.

He had long sepia hair- really nice hair that was probably softer than mine, these creepy opalescent eyes, chalk white skin, and of course, perfect features. Not to mention a well toned body was twisted into the already flawless package, nice taste in clothes, and a prideful, snobby air about him.

Well, it certainly wouldn't be hard to remember him with those strange eyes.

I shook as I suddenly felt cool, long fingers slip under the side of my now pale face, re-directing my eyes to a chest.

It's too bad that I hated him, because he sure had nice muscles.

I doubted highly that Kiba wanted me to look at his chest though- I'm sure he was trying to make me look him in the face, not the pecks. I hurriedly directed my eyes up to his face, realizing just where I had been staring- but not quickly enough.

Kiba had already noted where my inquisitive orbs had dared to linger. With a sneer growing on his features, Kiba slipped his hand to the side of my head, gripped it, and jammed it into his chest, holding it there.

'_OW…'_

As I was concentrating on the pain from his hard body, he proceeded to rub my head back and forth against his chest, laughing out loud when he saw my embarrassed winces.

"Enjoying the view Pinky? You stared long enough, not that I can blame you of course." He bounced my head against him again.

I tried to whirl my head around his hand, but even his damn hand was strong and it locked me in place. Once again I tried to hurt him as I made a futile attempt to elbow him in the chest, but my small hands were instantly locked by his gargantuan one and wouldn't budge.

Kiba, hardly caring about the pain he was causing me, put his head down so that his eyes were level with mine.

"If you don't want your ass flashed, all you have to do is kiss me. I bet you anything that it'll probably be your first kiss too, which is just an added bonus."

He sneered, amused at his stupidly accurate accusation. Many others laughed as well, whistling and calling out smart ass comments.

Oh hell no.

If I wouldn't give my kiss up before to a hottie like Sasuke, what made him think that he would be getting it?!

"Not on your life, you asshole!" I spat, catching him off guard and elbowing him in the chest after I had somehow managed to free my hands. He let his grip on me lessen, allowing me to wriggle out of his grasp at last when he did so.

I took a few cautious steps away from him, my eyes never leaving his.

I prayed I wouldn't trip and fall backwards.

I wasn't even sure where I was going with this; all I knew was that I needed to get my point across somehow. Something to embarrass him for embarrassing me…something equally reputation damaging…

Many ideas came to mind. But only one stood out as pure-genius.

Digging my shoes into the dirt and breathing deeply, I put my plan into action as I lunged at him, making a dive for his cobalt swim trunks.

Good thing he wasn't in a Speedo. It would have been a little harder to grab at him.

But since he wasn't, there was no plausible way he would be able to move away from me in time.

Reaching forward as I ran I grabbed onto his trunks and pulled down with all my might, hard enough to drag them down to his feet and flash everybody.

I grinned, the revenge tasting sweet.

Well not technically, I suppose. The taste of dust never appealed to me.

From my crumpled spot on the dusty ground, I was tasting dirt and dealing with a case of dry mouth, but was nevertheless proud of myself.

But as while I gazed up I quickly realized in growing disappointment that his shorts were still at his waist and his face nothing less than gleeful. He took a step towards me.

"Nice try. You thought you were so clever, huh?" He pulled at the ties holding his shorts in place with gloating satisfaction.

That bastard must have known I would've tried to pay him back.

I swore under my breath and smacked the innocent ground with my shaking fist, embarrassed with myself for underestimating this oaf.

As I started to get up and compose myself, something solid crashed on my back, shooting me back down to the ground and locking me in place. I looked around, only to see that it was a foot that was the culprit.

Kiba's foot.

"Get off of me damn you! And by the way, I would never, EVER kiss you!" I snapped at him unsteadily, as I started to raise my back, only to be slammed down again.

The fabric of my permanently stained tank top was an attractive vomit color now, yellow and various shades of brown.

My favorite shorts were no better.

More chortles floated around.

I wouldn't have been surprised if that damn camp councilor was laughing right along with them, he was so daft.

Well if he wouldn't help, I would have to solve things my way. After all, I had always been somewhat…neurotic.

"Damnit you son of a bitch bring it on! Just get you're nasty ass foot and I will whoop your dirty ass! C'mon! Especially you, Casper eyes! I'll never forgive you for hurting Naruto!"

I heard Naruto grunt again, and the laughter elevated, I looked up, shooting looks of rage about me. It was my fault for bringing poor Naruto into this.

He was probably being shoved to the ground like me…

"And as for all of you… I accept any challenges from any of you ass wipes! C'mon, who's first?! How about you porky?"

A fat kid with brown hair that stuck up and was surprisingly unattractive pointed to himself in nervous awe.

"Yeah, you! You wanna fight me dimple butt?"

He stepped behind one of his muscle bulked friends, avoiding me altogether.

"…Or are you gonna laugh at me while hiding behind your asshole friends?! But then again, all of you are assholes! All of you are officially on my shit list. And as soon as this butt munch removes his stinky foot off of me you're all gonna get it!"

I hollered all of this in one small breath, my (regrettably) small chest heaving up and down heavily as the weight on my back increased ten-fold.

Pissed and not wanting to play the defenseless broad on the ground, I shot myself up, knocking Kiba off balance. Using what precious seconds I had awarded myself, I scrambled along the dirt, pushed myself up, and leapt towards the nearest blackberry bush to give myself a little advantage.

Not that I cared what kind of berry the bush grew.

I just needed coverage, not a snack.

It was already dark, and I was skeptical that they would search among the pointy shrubs in the middle of the forest just to find little old me. I heard yells from far off, and many profanities aimed in my supposed general direction.

"That bitch is on drugs!"

"I bet she does her dad!"

"That whore is reacting to all of her diseases!"

Well, if I was a so called slut who had sex with my daddy and had STDs and was on heroine and coke, then how come I was so far ahead, huh, idiots?

They didn't even stop to realize that they were going the wrong way.

I jerked myself through a few other shrubs, my arms and legs covered in filth and stinging as my skin got caught on the many brambles of adjacent, huge plants.

I ran so fast that my legs started to ache with the force of my feet pounding the mushy earth, my now headband-less hair whipping my face.

As I ran, trying to focus my pain into raw energy, my legs suddenly became wet, and I halted in alarm.

At first I thought that I had truly peed myself, consumed in my fear and adrenaline.

But as I knelt down and examined my thin, poor legs closer, I saw a poppy hued liquid making its way down my leg in small streams.

I winced as I saw the condition of my bloodied legs. As I examined myself, I noted that smaller versions of the cuts on my legs had morphed onto my arms, one in my hip hurting especially.

Great, now my shirt was stained AND ripped.

Those jerks were going to pay.

LITERALLY.

Do you have any idea at how expensive that shirt was?!

I felt something wet trickle down the side of my face, probably just some tears, and I wiped at my face.

I shivered, the cold wind lashing at the scrapes on my body and sending chills down my sore back.

It was crucial to get back to my cabin. I just needed to avoid being found. Good thing I had remembered to pack a small first add kit on my mother's request in a small corner of my suitcase.

Crouching low, I slowly made my way back to the camp, diving to the ground once in a while at the occasional voice passing by.

While my immediate thought was to return to my cabin room and clean myself up, my stomach controlled my thoughts and clouded my better judgment with a much un-needed growl.

I instantly redirected myself to the cafeteria entrance, praying nobody would notice. Even though I had consumed donuts just a mere thirty minutes ago, I was ravished again.

It's amazing how fast you can burn calories when you're running for your friggin life.

Slowly cracking open one of the red cafeteria doors, I crept in, completely in defense mode.

As the door slowly creaked closed behind me, I shuffled over to the cafeteria line, little drips of blood from my legs trickling to the cheap yellow linoleum floor an echoing throughout the room as I walked.

Making my way over to the cafeteria counter, I hoisted myself up and swung my legs over, landing none too gracefully on the other side of the tall counter space. More blood dribbled to the floor from the impact of my landing, and I felt a little queasy looking at it.

Fighting back the temptation to vomit, I slid down the counter with my back against it and put my head between my legs to fight against the dizziness.

I was probably feeling so crappy from the lack of food and blood, not to mention practically getting pulverized by ever single person here.

"Wow, what happened to you? You're all bloodied up. Is this what girls look like when they get their period?"

Not aware of an actual presence until echoic words were breathed, my throat tightened and my head shot up, searching in vain for the wise cracker.

But it was too dim to see anything remotely close to a human.

Hearing a slight laugh, I felt something slide next to me; a flashlight aimed at my disgustingly dirty and cut up legs.

Upset with myself and with whoever the hell this yahoo was, I snatched the flashlight from his hands and scooted away from him, directing the pale white light to the face of the speaker.

Shocked and pissed, I dropped the flashlight to the floor and slapped him across the face as hard as I possibly could, my hand smarting from the impact.

Holding the side of his head, Kiba laughed again.

"Did that hurt you, Pinky?"

I bit my tongue and aimed a closed fist this time aiming towards the other side of his face, only to have him grab my hand and hold it in his.

"Lemme go!" I hissed, not wanting to get caught but not wanting him to touch me.

Kiba jerked my wrist forward, this time a strangely soft smile on his features.

"Look Sakura, I just want to let you know that this was all a show."

I stopped resisting, dumbstruck.

A- A show?

"What the hell do you mean by a show?" I whispered, irritated from hunger and from this ass.

He sighed, releasing his hold on my wrist when he deemed it safe.

"Yeah, earlier today I overheard what some guys were planning to do to you, and I couldn't bear to have them hurt you that bad, so I beat them to the punch and tortured you, so they couldn't torture you harder.

Believe me, what I did to you was a tea party compared to what they were gonna do. I felt bad, but it was the only way I could stay with the group and prevent you from getting physically scarred for the rest of your life."

I clenched my fist and motioned with my head for him to look at my legs.

"You call this a tea party?"

He winced, feeling my pain even though he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Look, I want to help you. You just got to go along with my plan and all the guys' here will be more than willing to accept you."

I kind of sat there, pondering over it all.

Wow, Kiba sure could act convincing.

He would put Johnny Depp to shame…

As we sat there in mute darkness and the flashlight's battery starting to run out of juice, I made up my mind.

"Okay then, asshole. I suppose I could believe you."

Kiba grinned jovially and held out his hand to me when he stood up.

I looked at it for a moment, then graciously accepted the help and took hold of it.

I suppose I could somewhat trust him.

When I rose, he pat my shoulder and redirected me towards a musty smelling supply closet.

I gave him a suspicious look.

No way was I going in there.

Turning the handle and moving away from the opened door swiftly like a butler for me I carefully stepped halfway inside, doubtful.

He could lock me in here no problem.

But as I looked around, my doubts faded away and my stomach gargled with happiness.

FOOD!!!

Grabbing a silver canister of Baked Barbeque Lays, I popped off the lid and grabbed six of the potato chips, cramming them all into my at once in my desperation. As I ate, I took up a bottle of mineral water from another shelf for fear that I would choke myself to death.

Chugging the water down and chasing some more chips down after it, I felt a perkier change in my body from the nutrients.

Nudging my shoulder and interrupting my snacking, Kiba motioned to me that we had to leave, and showed me out the back entrance of the cafeteria.

I stumbled along; still shoving Lays in my mouth as I tripped over his foot, the darkness making things difficult. But after a minute or so of being clumsy and stuffing my face, we somehow made it outside, a sliver of the moon shining down on me in welcoming silver rays.

And go figure, my cabin was straight across from me to ruin the moment.

With Sasuke and two other hot assholes waiting for me, no doubt.

Maybe going back to my cabin wasn't so great. I bet they were just licking their chops, waiting for me to jiggle that doorknob so they could pounce on me, gag me, and stab me with chopsticks.

Kiba brushed past my shoulder in silent farewell, quickly making his way back to his cabin before he could be seen with me.

I tensed my body and made my way clumsily to the door. I was about to knock, but upon my realization that I had an empty potato chip can in my hand, I tossed it behind me before I did so, hoping nobody would inspect for fingerprints.

How dumb and desperate would that be to have stolen food in my hands as well as a freaked out face.

I hated littering, but what else was I supposed to do with it?

Bleed all the way back into the cafeteria and try and find a garbage can at the risk of getting caught?

I'm no tree hugger.

Turning my thoughts back to the door leading to hell, I inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth, hoping it would calm me down.

And by sheer dumb courage, I turned the door handle and opened it quickly; brusquely stepping inside and closing it behind me as if this was where I actually lived.

Only I did live here…

I looked about the room only to receive glares.

Three pairs of glares…

Two of which that were painfully familiar.

Recognizing me in an instant, Sasuke smirked at me from his casual pose on his bed, while that guy who beat up Naruto, the white eyed idiot, glared at me from his spot.

The other guy, the one I didn't know, remained expressionless.

As If he didn't even care that I was alive- which he probably didn't.

He wasn't forwardly good-looking as the other two were, but he had a strange, demonic, sort of an intense presence.

His poker face was a drenched-in-darkness handsome, if you will. It was a different kind of hot, but a hottie nonetheless.

What with his short, sanguine colored hair, clear pallid skin, a strange tattoo imprinted on the side of his face; and expressionless but beautiful verdigris eyes, he would probably have made half the girls at my school faint.

And I bet he was a total jerk too.

Paying notice to my stares at last, the guy's brow furrowed; contemplating me in a way that I didn't think that I would like being contemplated.

Breathing out, I marched over to my lower right bed, ignoring the annoyingly obvious eye daggers shooting into my back.

I thought this out for a bit.

If that creepy Tattoo Guy was right above me, and Casper- Eyes was on the top left bunk, then below him, and right across from me was Le Rapist.

Also known as Dumbass.

Also known as Sasuke.

Who could sneak up on me at any given moment.

I felt a shiver go up my spine, feeling like I could probably shit myself right about now.

Fumbling through my trunk, I found the small plastic kit among the folds of my clothes and pulled it out. Quickly, afraid that one of these ghastly creeps would steal something, I locked up my trunk and kicked it under my bunk, securing the trunk key back around my neck.

And no, I was NOT copying off of that girl Zoey on that one teen Nickelodeon show…!

I swear.

Plunking myself back on the bed and still somehow managing to block out their faces, I clicked open the kit and grabbed the tube of Neosporin.

These wounds would need all the help they could get.

Shakily, I tried to unscrew the little white cap, but in my frightened fidgetiness, I dropped the cap, which plinked to the floor and rolled loudly ( and I think on purpose) across the floorboards in the silent room and _right _under Sasuke's freakin' bed.

Great.

Laughing to myself nervously, I slid away from the safety of my blankets and got on my hands and knees to the floor.

Sasuke sneered at me, challenging me to retrieve the cap from his territory.

Accepting, I slid forward, fitting myself easily under his dark bed.

For a moment I lay on my back under there, half expecting him to plunge a knife through the mattress springs. But not a sound was to be heard, so I assumed it safe to move.

Feeling around in the dark, I snatched the cap with my still trembling fingers quickly, desperate to get out.

I started to roll over to turn around, when I suddenly bumped into something blocking my way out.

There, sure enough, was….

Casper-eyes.

I slid away from him, not wanting to be any where near a guy mean enough to punch Naruto.

He stared across from me with creepily blank ivory eyes, lying down on his side and practically posing for a photo shoot.

Stupid Casper Model.

"Would you please be so kind as to MOVE?"

He slid under the bed a bit more, and I slid back, feeling the hard cabin wall block me; forcing me to the very back under the bed.

But it wasn't just good enough for him to trap me, oh no.

The asshole had to slide himself towards me to such an extent to where he was right against me, both of us on our sides.

His ghostly eyes narrowed at my alarmed expression, almost disgusted with the very sight of me.

"You said you wanted to fight right? What are you going to do about, hm…Sakura?"

I gulped as he pressed himself a little more against me, my back pushed fully against the wall.

Who did this guy think he was?

…And… how the _hell_ did this guy know my name?!

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this chapter of Welcome to Camp Konoha! 

Oh yeah, a few things here:

People have been asking me why I take so long to update stories. If you really want to know, then I will tell you. The answer is quite simple.

I have a life. What a concept.

Also, I was recently accused of posting reviews on my own stories. I would never do something so childish. I take my reviews very seriously and have never even thought of reviewing my own stories just to gain hype. So, pull your head of your butt, whoever you are, because I would never do that.

Shame on you for accusing me of such a low, petty thing.

**Well, anyway, please Read and Review. Just click on the blue button below this. lol**


	5. AS Code and the Other Camp

I am a TERRIBLE updater because I lose interest quite easily. So, after a few complaints of my slow updating showing up in reviews, I smacked myself in the face and flicked my loathing for lack of writing interests out the door. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A.S Code and the Other Camp**

Here I am, cowering against a grimy cabin wall under a bed, with this guy practically on top of me sideways, who somehow magically knows my name. What is this world coming too? And how soon can I book the next flight to Uranus?

…ooooh bad choice in planets.

"How do you know my name, anyway?" I wriggle myself as far against the wall as I can, trying hard to hide my hatred, which is hard for me, as you all surely know.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember?" The corners of Casper's mouth turn up somewhat bitterly. "You're memory still sucks balls just like it always has… _Sakura._" Casper's eyes become slits.

I quiver a bit. I don't like my name in his mouth, and instinctively I lean away from him a bit more. It's weird that he says that though, because honestly, he's a pupil lacking freak, and yet he has the nerve to start mocking me? Oh, the hypocrisy of it all.

"It's obvious what I'm telling you, dick wad. I don't know you, dimwit!"

He closes his eyes and coughs out what I guess to be a laugh, and he sort of drifts off by this point, his eyes sort of glazing over. I try to move again.

" Still an idiot… We lived next door, you know…?"

…Since when, a-hole?!

"B.S!"

Casper's creepy eyes narrow and he continues sharply, still to himself, "Thanks to you," He tenses up against me, "I have a memory again. You could be…"

He pauses for a moment, pearly eyes cast downward at the dirty wooden floor boards beneath us with an unsure look on his face, like he's trying to figure out how to say something.

Get on with it, already!

I fake a cough, making him jolt, which gives the undesired effect of making him press himself even closer against me as he himself grew uncomfortable. His opalescent eyes immediately flick back to me, and I hunch my shoulders tensely.

"You might just save us all." His leg brushes against mine, the white flecks in his eyes glittering; not maliciously, but not friendly either. I clench my fists so tight my fingers go numb, and I try to return a decent snarl while keeping my lips from trembling.

What. A. Doughnut.

Seeing he's not going to move, I breathe out. "OK dude…" I suck in a breath of recycled air and angle my foot against his stomach and push hard into it hard, which shoves his body away from me and partly slides him out from underneath the bed. I hold my foot up still, almost too scared of what'll happen.

He looks a bit stunned, but he just coolly slides the rest of himself out, like he thinks he's being sly. I think he's gonna jump back in to scare me…but wait, he's shooting me a quick, almost wistful look at me from my dusty corner under the bunk, and then he rises.

It's like he's disappointed in me, or something.

I knit my brows together and wipe the sweat from my hands off on my shirt. And I don't know why, but I am feeling super guilty.

I listen to the soft tap of the pads of his feet hitting the floor, and still I half expect him to slide back under and pay me back my dues, but no, I see his feet, and he's climbing back up his bunk ladder with his…perfectly pedicured ghost feet?

He really is a fag.

I stretch out my body and meekly slide all the way flat under the bed, heaving out a sigh of relief, which blows some dust up from the floor.

I bet Casper has a spa up there, and has better things to do then mess with me, because he wants to start slathering on his cleansing milk and melon mask, and lie on his silk pillow cushion to recover from such a brutal kick from a GIRL (My point's been proven, sorry ladies).

I peek out from underneath the musty bed, feel for the outer edge of Le Rapist's bed, and hoist myself out with shaking arms carefully, half expecting a knife to plunge through my back, and I almost glance behind me just to be sure. I don't feel a knife though, so anxiously, while I'm still alive, I grab the meddlesome cap to my ointment and balance in a squat, slowly raising my bruised body up from the dusty floor. I stand up a bit woozily, my eyes drooping with exhaustion, and I try to keep the edges of the room from melting into a twanging river.

I glance unsteadily at Le Rapist's bed, and my eyes float up to the upper bunk above his, trying to find White Eyes. And sure enough, there he is; resting upon it like he's sleeping beauty, with his eyes closed, with a slight smile on his face; and he's surprisingly he's not in a cleansing mask.

Why has he found a reason smile? I frown.

I technically won the match, right? I delivered the last blow, and I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, tu comprend? What the heck is he all gay and giddy about?

I must be giving him a long, weird look though, because Casper opens one eye, glances at my probably stupid expression, and rolls onto his side with a hindered grunt, acting as if I'm not even here, watching his royal boxer ass (a Pilates firm one I bet).

I rub the back of my head, and I feel completely awkward just standing here, doing nothing. I'm afraid to do anything, much less nothing, and that doesn't even make sense, I'm so wigged out. My right thumb is twitching repetitively as I roll the cap around between my fingers.

My eyes wander aimlessly about the plain, messy room, and then my eyes mistakenly meet Le Rapist's dark ones, who's model-shaming body is laying on the bed, one leg propped lazily over the other, and, peek a boo, he's staring at me too. I stare back, and so does he.

I hold his gaze, afraid to cower away from his silent challenge. I am _not _gonna lose to him.

I roll my head from side to side in a casual manner, still trapped in his pitch black lock, and let out a loud pop as the tension in my neck eases up and begins to relax. Which is weird, because I'm really tense right now, and my eyes are starting to dry out from staring at him.

He's like a puppet with no lids.

I try desperately not to allow my lids to drape their damn comforting curtain over my eyeballs, but they're starting to water, and I don't want him to think I'm crying out of fear for him or anything like that.

I widen my eyes and feel the tingling and the dryness seeping into my pupils, silently suffering under his calm, unblinking gaze. My right eye starts to unwillingly twitch, and that's when I know I'm doomed. I don't wanna give up, but for Christ's sake, I need to blink. He may be a super human, but I'm a humble being who likes her eyes moistened in her head, if you please.

I'm normal, so I have the right to blink when I damn well please…yeah! That would teach him…I-I'm gonna blink, and he's gonna feel abnormal. HA. Feel abnormal, Le Rapist!

I blink really quickly, almost like I've never done it before. Which is really, really stupid.

And after a little more self coaching, I slowly close my eyes again, but this time I relish the blink as the liquid moistens my dried eyes and my tears flood from my ducts, and will myself to break off from his gaze before it shows.

Feeling awkward, I turn away from him, and I walk nervously over to my squeaky cot, and I'm fumbling with my key, trying to stick it in the trunk lock without dropping it ( with my luck it would roll back under Le Rapist's bed). I can feel eyes all over me. I tense my back muscles.

I can totally feel them. Examining every inch of my currently meek frame; neck, cuts, head, back, butt; my waist… I shake my thoughts and snatch up my whore-like competition lingerie from my trunk and scurry out the door, not bothering to close my trunk or the door, I'm so freaked.

I hope they didn't see my slut suit.

I start to walk briskly down to where the portal potties, with the cool soil and pebbles silent beneath the pads of my bare feet, and the brisk night air wrapping around my body, and I run into an adjacent stall and shut the door behind me, making _damn_ good sure to lock it this time.

I release a triumphant breath and hurriedly I strip down, pulling on my delicate lingerie pajama outfit. I pull the silk on, and I instantly can't help thinking that Casper would love to wear these.

Silk+ Casper= OMG SPA DAY, after all.

I examine every curve of my body once I pull the top on, and I try to see my curves from a boys point of view; what little curves I have. And sheesh, I would do me. For serious.

It's a whole stomach showing, hot pink spaghetti strap top, cut so low my boobs can so pop out if I dare to bend over, the edges trimmed in delicate black lace. I turn and strain my neck over my shoulder to examine the bottom damage, and I wince.

The bottom part isn't much better: lacy black boy shorts, with hot pink lace trim, and the whole thing is practically creeping like Spider Man up my butt crack, they're so short.

I can hardly believe that these are the most modest things I'd packed with me.

Pretty much trembling, I fold up my torn clothes and clutch them to my embarrassingly low cut top and jog back to the cabin, knowing exactly what I'm going to do to avoid being seen in these damn whore clothes: Shut off the light and fly under the covers before they can even register.

_Hell yeah, I'm a girl with a plan._

I jog back to the cabin and when I arrive, I am finding that the door is closed, which isn't how I left it, so I turn the cold knob, ready to put my plan into action, but the knob doesn't turn. Strange.

I try to turn the knob again, but it doesn't budge. I feel a flush of panic hit my face, and I try to keep my voice steady as I yell at them to let me in. I press my ear against the door at the silent response, and I only hear…nothing. I'm locked out.

Son of a...I'm…I'm….Locked out.

Locked OUT. LOCKED out! Mother of flapping ducks in winter I'm LOCKED OUT!

I hold back a sob of frustration and make it a point to deliberately pound on the door with full force several times, because I mean, who cares if I'm skanked out? It's only three guys.

What if the whole CAMP sees me like this?!

I slam my body against the door, and still nobody answers. I start to tremble real bad right then, and I slide down the door, trying to hold back my nerves and tears, and I can't stop shaking. I muffle my uneven breathing with my fists.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

These ass wipes, these creeps…they locked me out. They really did.

I wipe at my eyes, and I'm surprised to find tears in them. I thought I'd cried them all out. Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly see the lights in the cabin silently flicker off, and now I know I'm royally in a shit hole.

I angrily throw down my folded clothes and kick at the door, yelling at them to let me the hell in. No answer, of course.

They aren't freakin' deaf. They know what they're doing. They know how they're hurting me, how they're messing with my common sense. It's sick.

But…I'm not going to break down just because some little boys wanna mess with people intruding in their sandbox turf.

I suppress a shrill scream, yank up my clothes, and turn my back to the cabin, and I find that I'm beginning to walk through the familiar, nasty thickets that had cut me up only an hour earlier. The slice on my face burns from when I wiped my face, and tingles when I think back on how it was bestowed to me.

Tears stream down my quivering face, but I really don't care. They aren't tears of hurt. They're tears of down to the burning core anger, and anger means war. And war means, I'll kick those diaper shitting brats out of the sandbox and make em' sit in the corner.

This is war, bitches, and I'm making my own sand castle.

I balance my clothes against a nick in the exact log that Naruto and I had previously leaned against, and prop my heavy head against it. I close my eyes, and I'm relieved to feel that they're dry.

If they're dry, that means I'm not crying.

I rub my temples and straighten out my bruised legs. I don't care what they do to me, or how long that damn door is locked. I'll go out like _this_ to my camp activities if that's what floats their boats. But, if lady luck is anywhere on my side, I'll sure as hell sink those boats by mid-afternoon.

I feel darkness engulf me, and I fade off.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I feel something heavy on both of my shoulders, and I am greeted by a bright light, with a dark shadow blocking out a huge portion of it.

"Psst! Pinky, get up."

…So sleepy. Seriously dude, ever heard of sleep…?

" Come on, Pinky! Up and Adam!"

I crack open my eyes, dead tired as the sleep in the corners of my eyes crackle in my tear ducts. But the big hands on my shoulders feel nice, almost like a sympathetic gesture, and I can't help but smile. I hear a sigh, and then,

"SAKURA!"

I sit up, and my eyes are cracked wide open now, but still a bit blurry and tingly in the vision, and slowly, the blob of shadow forms into tussled brown hair, strange red tattoos, small, black eyes, and a tight lipped mouth. Kiba?

I rub my eyes, blink, and squint up at him from my spot on the log, my eyes watery from lack of z's. He's crouched in front of me, and instantly, memories of last night flood to me, and I remember my wonderful night clothes.

I fold my arms across my bent knees and slap my head right there. I have to look like some kind of drunken prostitute, with slightly smeared makeup, a pink bird's nest for hair, and cuts all over.

"Yeah Pinky, you certainly look…interesting."

I squint at him in the sunlight. Did I say that out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?"

Kiba smiles at me, and he gently slides his hand into my tangled hair and pats my head a couple of times, like I'm his dog. It feels kind of nice, but I brush his hand off regardless. I'm not a little kid. I mean, come on, he can't really expect me to trust him after one night…

Kiba looks at me for a second and then starts digging around in a small pack on his back, saying humorlessly, "Yes you did, and hell, are you right, Pinky."

"Tch." Is he even going to ask why I'm all sluttied up?

Kiba tosses a small jar at me, and when I look into my lap, I see that it's filled with a rainbow of jelly beans, including blue ones (my absolute favorite). Yum…he didn't have to do that for me.

He's not gonna ask about my attire though, I realize, so I speak up.

"Kiba, the reason I'm dressed like-"

Before I can even finish, Kiba stands up abruptly and tosses something shiny at me, and as he starts to walk away, says nonchalantly, "Have a good breakfast, and get back to your cabin quick, before people see. They're all at breakfast, so it'll give you time to collect yourself, Pinky."

I look down in my lap, and see that the gold glint is the key to my cabin room. I blink, but I won't ask how he got it, though.

It's best not to question miracles.

Kiba is still walking away, but as I lift they key to the sunlight, I see out of the corner of my eye that he's stopped. I look at him, and I see his shoulders stiffen, like he's feeling awkward, and he looks at me from over his shoulder.

"Hey, Pinky." I jump and look over at him, fumbling with the key in between my fingers. He sighs again.

"Look, I know you're not a…whore, ok?" He looks at me with a real serious look. I nod dumbly back, but when he turns back around, I blush. I can't help it. I didn't even have to explain, and it's like he's been dealing with me all his life or something.

I watch him leave and I want to call out thank you, but instead I look on as his body fades into an ant, and then disappears all together. And that's when I brush myself off, dump a handful of jelly beans into my mouth from the plastic jar, and tear down the same path he went down as I taste the sweetness, sharp in my mouth.

I'm surprised that in only five minutes time, I've numbly made my way back here to my cabin, with no leaves or brush blocking and slowing me down like previous times.

I swallow some more gooey jelly beans while I ponder this, and then shovel in a few more. I guess… that he must have somehow cleared the path out for me and shown me the way.

I shake away the burning feeling in my cheeks and thrust the key into the lock of the cabin door, turn it, and relish the satisfying click the door makes as it opens.

Carefully, I peer around the room to see that the assholes have flocked to their spa treatments, and when I finally feel secure, I run to my suitcase, put on a fresh bra, black t-shirt, tan capris, and sturdy socks and sneakers, and I start feeling a lot better about myself.

As I string the cabin key onto my chain along with my trunk key, I know that I have to thank Kiba for helping me with this later, no matter how much it might kill me.

I grab my hand held mirror and apply some chap stick, and I smile at the already healing cuts and bruises on my skin. The Burt's Bees chap stick burns the small nick on my lip, but the tingling soon replaces it, and I feel just a bit more put together. What lip balm does for the self-esteem.

No makeup today though, or for the whole summer, for that matter. I am, from here on out, officially one of the dudes. Keeping down testosterone levels in their systems to avoid more "accidents" is mandatory for me. Monkey see, monkey do. I pin my hair up the best I can with bobby pins and a ponytail, securing my bun, and then I pull out my schedule from my pocket and quickly unfold the crumpled paper, skimming the contents of how every day of the week would be like for me.

More like, for the whole retched summer, to put it bluntly.

_**Haruno Sakura:**_

_**Activity schedule:**_

_**8:00-8:50 am: Breakfast in cafeteria. Cabin 1.**_

_**9:00-9:55 am: Art. Cabin 555**_

_**10:00-11:00 am: Swimming: Meet at pole 2 for counselor.**_

_**11:05-12:00 pm: Gym. Field area.**_

_**12:05-1:00 pm: Lunchtime. Cafeteria. Cabin 1.**_

_**1:05- 2:00 pm: Survival Skills. Meet at pole 3 for camp counselor.**_

_**2:05-5:00 pm: **__**Free time.**__**No going near the other camp.**_

_**5:05-6:00 pm: Dinner. Cafeteria. Cabin 1.**_

_**6: 05-6:50 pm: Cleanup.**_

_**6:55-7:50: Late night nature walk. Meet at pole 3 for camp counselor.**_

_**8:00-9:00 pm: Bonfire. **_

_**Free time until bed time.**_

_**10:30 pm: Bed time.**_

Well, it's definitely not bad. Eight am is better than five. I can get used to this schedule. It's fair, and best of all, there are so many other people in my group that I could be paired up with anybody besides my asshole roomies. I check my watch, wondering when I'm supposed to go to the first activity.

9:05 is the time so I should be at… I check the schedule.

Holy Cirque De Soleil.

I shut the door behind me and kick off into a full on sprint towards my first activity; and I'm praying for a merciful counselor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I dodge the ball, dive towards the ground, grab a ball, and fling it at a guy who had been smirking at me earlier in swimming class. It hits him right in the stomach, and he glares at me as he goes and sits on the time out bench. I smile back sweetly, dodging a ball right before it hits my head, bathing in the glory of being good at something for once.

True, dodge ball isn't considered glorious, but from a professional's point of view, such as I, I know that some talents, no matter how pointless they seem, are still a talent.

I dodge another ball, and catch another one sailing my way, making the person who threw it strike out of the game. Groans arise from all around, even from the guys on my _own _team. No sexist pig wants a girl to win, duh. What did I expect?

But regardless, today has been going great. I didn't know anybody in art, and I didn't care. The counselor was stern but still pleasant, and I made a cup all by myself. Yup, a cup.

It's blue, and it's very pretty.

Swimming was fun and will remain fun, because I have managed to find an area completely cut off from the rest of the lake, cut off from the rest of the boys, too. Behind some rocks and to the right of a mini waterfall-like, current thingie is where I found my spot. I don't know what it's called, but it's still cool looking, and I can swim in peace.

And NOW, here I am, totally kicking guys' asses in dodge ball, while they all grit their teeth in jealousy. Including the councilor, who I suppose, doesn't like the fact that I'm winning. What a sexist dude. With that creepy white hair, creepy black eye, and weird mask swallowing half his face, I should be the one grimacing.

I think his name is Kaka-something-or-other. I'm bad with names, and I don't make it a point to remember creeps. Turns out, he also teaches my survival skills class.

Come to think of it, I'll need to learn how to survive, if I'm around him all the time –Oh _SHIT_!!!

I hit the ground, and the ball barely misses me.

Quickly, I get up, and I realize that all of my other team members have gotten struck out, same with the other side, except for that one dude, the only one I recognize in this whole group of people. He's always the serious one, one of my roommates (of course); the one with those turquoise eyes, flaming hair, no eyebrows, and nasty glares from up above my bed in the cabin. He may as well have locked me out.

He's the only one left too. Same for me. PEACHY.

And the Kaka-teacher has just called a One-on-one. From the bleachers, I hear guys whistling out to me, and a couple of them are telling me to give up.

What sweethearts.

Slowly, meeting the Tattoo-Face's lovely eyes, I reach towards a red ball, my lucky color, and grip it in both hands, trying to find a weak spot. He in turn, does the same, only grabbing a yellow one instead as he looks uninterested at me.

Little Miss Sunshine thinks he can hit me, huh?

I fake a throw to the left to distract him, and then fling it at him to the right. At the last moment though, he dodges my ball and throws his at me, which I manage to miss by an inch. I grab two balls and hold them up to my face, blocking another thrown ball. I hurl one at him, but I miss, and pretty soon I find that we're practically dancing around the grass towards each other, closer and closer.

A few balls later, we're practically nose to nose, and I see a puzzled look on his face, as opposed to his usually look of contempt. I stare at him back a la Sasu-gay, and this time I know I won't lose the blinking battle. I hear guys yelling insults at me from the bleachers, and I try to keep focused despite their sexist loud mouths. After a few moments, he blinks.

I win.

I smirk, and I feel something touch my arm. I widen my eyes and I look down, and see that in the midst of my glare, he's distracted me long enough to simply tap me with his ball. I'm flippin' out. OMG.

He drops the ball, and I drop mine too, the game declared over by a strangely cheerful Kaka-Councilor. I hear boos from my side of the bleachers, and I roll my eyes. I hear the Kaka-C call out at us to shake hands, and I look at that Tattoo guy, and I see that his hand is already stretched out in front of me, so straight forward that it's almost touching my stomach.

I look at his hand for a moment, not expecting him to just shake hands with me. I hold my hand out though, and I'm nervous to even touch him, he's so eery. But I hear a grumble of impatience from his throat, and a creepy whisper of a deep voice comes out from him.

"I'm Gaara. Good game, I suppose."

W-what's my name? Oh…yeah…ugh.

"I-I'm Sakura…" I trail off as he impatiently grasps my hand in a firm clasp with his pale one, making me start to blush, and only then I remember that he's_ just_ shaking my hand, nothing meaningful.

I feel idiotic and retarded as I clumsily clutch his hand in return, but when I feel a little shock hit my hand, like a static jolt, I gasp. Instantly I pull away, rubbing my hand, startled, and I glance anxiously at him to see if he felt it too.

But all he does is frown slightly at his palm and lower his hand; and now his eyes are back on me, like he expects me to quack something intelligent out from my mouth.

"W-what do you mean, suppose?" I blurt out the question, trying to muffle the awkwardness.

His eyes look towards the empty bleachers, and he leans down to grab a ball.

"You let them get to you, which ruins your game and distracts you. And that probably won't be good for you when you have to deal with tonight."

He tosses the ball way over my head, and I raise my arms in a futile catch. I jump, and to my surprise, I feel the soft plastic of the ball touch my fingers as I grasp onto it. I land on the ground with a light thump. Did I actually catch it?

I look at the ball in my hands, slightly amazed, and when I look up excitedly at him, I see that he's pretty much out the door, so I just drop my smile and fix my ankle socks awkwardly.

This Tattoo guy, this… Gaara, isn't like the others. He's…so much wiser and nicer, even though he's quiet, he seems so…friendly, in his own weird way.

Or maybe I'm just not used to nice people yet, and he's just as close as it gets? And…what the hell was with that whole tonight remark? I make a face as I digest the words. It might be a warning. But how can it be when I'm not planning anything for tonight?

I so freakin' hope I'm not, anyway.

I look at my hand again one last time, then at the door, and I quickly grab my schedule from my pocket and see that it's time for lunch. I head out the door, a little happier than I was first stepping in, and I open the familiar doors to the cafeteria, grab a random tray of food, not looking at anybody, and head out the door with it.

Back to my getaway log.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Warm in the light green hoodie I'd thrown on, I leaned against Pole number 3, waiting for the rest of the night hikers to show up. So far, there's me, this fat kid (strangely ugly, which was a change from all the hotties), and a couple of other guys lying cemented on the ground in exhaustion from an earlier food fight cleanup duty.

Lucky me and my gal pal log weren't a part of it, as we spent the whole lunch together, so we didn't get in trouble... I mean _me_.

God, I swear this log is my best friend now. I go there every possible moment, it seems… And in case you're wondering, safety skills went fine. I didn't know anybody in there, except for Kaka-teacher dude, who spent most of the class staring at me. Creepy, right?

And cleanup was a breeze; I cleaned up stuff FAR away from other guys. And as for free time?

My jolly log and I spent a bunch of fun time together for that whole break. I know it sounds funny, me talking to a log and all, but hell, they are good listeners if you give em' a chance, and they are rather comfy to lean against. Unlike this pole.

I wiggle to regain feeling into my back. But as I start to shift my back in discomfort again the metal, I feel a piece of thicker cloth touch my back, and I whirl around in surprise, only to see this solemn looking dude leaning on the other side of the pole and…oh dear God.

It's Le Rapist.

Something looks weird about him though, and I don't like it. He's giving me this look, like I have no right to even be by this pole. He's such a- I roll up my sleeves and I'm damn ready to tackle his ass, and he knows it, because he does that whole sneer thing. What a complete son of a-

"SAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAA!"

I jump out of my skin, and I turn around to see Naruto running gleefully towards me. And from the looks of him, it looks like he's gonna flipping _hug_ me.

I brace myself for it, but Naruto just stops right in front of me, out of breath, cheeks rosy, and baby blue eyes dancing with excitement. He smiles at me, but then frowns at the cuts on my cheeks and neck.

His sky eyes narrow in inquiry, and slowly, they travel to where Le Rapist is casually, but mockingly, leaning against the pole. Naruto's eyes turn to angry slits, and he's about to pounce and rip out Le Rapist's never used lungs, but I surprise myself and grab his hand in a panic.

Before he can say anything in protest I whisper to him, "Save his ass for me, Naruto." I smile

I thought Naruto would laugh or at least smile as well, but his face gets really solemn, almost mournful, and then he hands me a yellowed and torn piece of paper with his… shaking fingers? I stare at him in alarm.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…but you HAVE to do it if you want to be accepted here."

Fearfully, I snatch the paper from his hand and begin to read it:

_To the girl who thinks she owns shit here, _(how cordial of them)

_It is in everyone's best interest if you fuck off, but thanks to Uchiha-san's generosity, we are willing to make an exception…_

I stop reading when I see a bunch of people slowly making a large circle around me and Naruto, and I watch Naruto as he squeezes his hoodie pockets and grits his teeth in suppressing anger, like he's about to scream.

A wave of nausea hitting me in a rush as I flick my eyes back to the paper:

…_in your case. Do not mistake this task as simple, or you will die. You are to make your way around the Konoha lake, walk a bit farther, and you will notice another camp like this one. It is another all male camp. You are to go in and acquire these two things in these selected rooms if you wish to avoid conflict here for the rest of the summer:_

_**Room100: pocketknife with golden kanji written on the side of the blade.**_

_**Room 22: Black beaded rosary. **_

I look at Naruto with a what-the-fuck look on my face, and then I look back down at the paper.

_You are to have this done within a one hour time limit. Even that is generous. Your time will start as soon as you disappear from our view. _

_Sincerely Signed by:_

_1. Sasuke Uchiha_

_2. Neji Hyuuga_

_3. Blah blah_

_4. Blah blah_

My eyes blur the rest of the names into a jumble, and I shake in the legs as I began to grasp the concept.

It's a damn_ petition_. And it's signed by every bloody person here in this camp. They really want…no, EXPECT me to do this bull crap. I can't speak right, and I don't know what to say.

"N-Naruto…I-I…"

Naruto's blue eyes are dew wet as he breaks off his gaze from me, and I feel a hand yank me from behind and face me towards the way to the lake by my shoulder. I whirl around and slap the disgusting hand off, and when I see it belongs to Sasu-gay I practically start foaming at the mouth in outrage. I turn back around, and hatefully stare at him.

"You evil spawn of Satan's butt hole. "

I hate him. I hate how his face is blank and emotionless, with that dry smile of contempt of his that I just want to bitch slap off his features. I hate that face, and I am itching to just rip that porcelain skin off. I want velvet in my finger nails.

I dig my own fingernails into my skin, and I dig my foot in the dirt, ready to pounce on him.

Le Rapist knows I'm gonna try something by the way he narrows his eyes, and so he grabs my hand tightly, like he's trying to dominate me, and I immediately go into fight mode. I take a step back, and then I ram my whole body into him as hard as I can, knocking him and myself over. I aim to hit him in that face of his at least thirty times. I'll smash those perfect features out of his face.

As soon as we contact ground though, I can't even hit him, because a bunch of guys pull me off of him by my waist and secure my arms behind my back tightly. I start to kick, but they pull my arms way up above my body, holding my back downward, so that if I dare move, they can practically sprain my arms if they want to.

From under loose bangs, I glare at him, and that damn smirk is back on his face as he leans down in front of me, making my eyes look into his emotionless ones. I try to thwack him, but when a sharp pain hits me in the arms, I cry out. I hear a snicker, and they pull my arms up a fraction higher. I bite the cut that's on my lip in pain, and it starts bleeding again, but I don't give two shits.

I hear footsteps, and through stringy strands of pink I can barely see a guy with red hair standing next to Le Rapist, and he's mumbling quietly in his ear. I squint and blow hair out of my face to get a better view, and I see that it's the Gaara guy from dodge ball practice, and his face is even scarier than I thought it would be.

I wince as I feel my arms being pulled up a tad more, even though I'm sitting still. I growl at them, and they pull up. OW!

I'm about to let loose a shriek, but instantly my arms are released at my sides.

I slam my knees on the ground, and what looks like a thick walkie talkie is slapped into my hand. I look first at the walkie talkie, and then I meet turquoise eyes. Gaara's.

Not saying a word to me, Gaara helps me up in a strong grip and lets go of my hand really quickly, like he doesn't want to be seen helping me or touching me. He blinks at me, and then looks disapprovingly at Le Rapist, like Le Rapist broke the rules of the Abuse Sakura Code, and then he turns and disappears into the crowd of guys, all of which who are silent.

I rub one of my arms gently with my free hand, and I give Le Rapist a menacing look. I hope it's really menacing.

Not saying anything to me, he grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and thrusts him towards me, nodding at Naruto like he has some sort of duty to fulfill or something, like a lap dog. Naruto glares at Sasu-gay and looks at me with a look of quiet determination.

"Ok Sakura, you have an hour to complete this task, and I will start the timer as soon as you leave our…"

Some random dude nudges Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto clears his throat and angrily spits,

"I mean…_Sasuke's_view. You can communicate with a person of your choice by walkie talkie for a limited time of four minutes, and we'll keep a stopwatch with us. You will also be given a watch to wear on your wrist, which will beep when your time is ten seconds to the deadline."

Naruto hands me the black wristwatch with faintly glowing neon numbers, and I grip it tightly in my tingly hand as I clip on the walkie talkie to my pants pocket. I shoot him a look, which plainly says, "Help me."

Naruto shoots me a sympathetic look and pats my shoulder, and then gently pushes me towards the path.

I swallow back blood from my lip and sour tasting spit, slap on the watch, and I break off into a sprint down the path, my face warm and my pulse thumping throughout my whole body and in my ears.

I haven't started crying yet though, and I don't plan to.

The lake starts to show up to my view as I pick up speed, and I manage a fleeting glance over my shoulder as the hair whips my face, and I see Naruto's stiff figure fade away.

I look ahead of me, my stomach fluttering and my legs turning numb, and I speed up my sprint.

_I am going to prove those ass holes ALL wrong. _

A minute has already passed, and I can already see the beginnings of a building starting to form from the shadows of the rustling trees. I speed up so much that my chest feels like a hole is being burned into it, and my breath is starting to have a hoarse sound to it, as the slashing air hits my lungs.

_I'm going to get these stupid items damn quick, and then I'll just look at Le Rapist and give him a smirk of my own. A smirk good enough to bitch slap…_

My throat is dry and I can taste my own mouth as I force myself to slow down to a jog. I see the entrance sign to the gloomy encampment, where not a soul is out.

I shudder as I see a bit of fog swirl around the feet as they thump the rocky, grayed ground. I hear a whistling in my ears, and I try and concentrate on reaching the sign before I walk.

As the sign comes into plain view, I notice that it doesn't say anything. Which is really strange, because it's an up and running camp, according to the guys.

I feel goose bumps on my arms, and I don't know why; it's just a camp.

_**Do not mistake this task as simple, or you will die.**_

The words are haunting and echoing throughout my brain as I slow to a jog. I feel nervous, even though I know that it's just some idiot boys trying to scare me; trying to make me turn back.

I land on my knees as I reach the chipped sign, and I gasp and pant so much that I can't even breathe. I want to drink water, but I know I can't.

I have a job to do, and only a limited amount of time to complete it.

With vibrating hands, I pull out the slip of paper with the list and look at the first thing on the list. Standing up, I quietly take my first step through past the sign, and as soon as I do, I hear a whisper from not far off, and my chest thumps so loud I can hear it in my ear drums.

I drop the paper and hit the ground behind the sign, only to hear the whisper still there. I hush my breathing, and I hear my name.

"…Sakura…" I start trembling, but then I roll my eyes at my blatant stupidity as I reach into my pocket and hold the walkie talkie up to my ear.

"Sakura, its Naruto! You still have fifty minutes, are you ok…over?!"

I breathe a shaky sigh of relief and press the button to talk. "God Naruto, you scared me crapless. I'm FINE. I'm in the camp ground and…"

I trailed off as I carefully make my way pass the sign and behind a cabin numbered one.

Oh dear god…one was a long way from a hundred.

"Sakura?! Are you ok?! Over!" I return my attention back to the walkie talkie, slightly annoyed.

Let me do my freakin' job, already.

"YES Naruto I'm FINE. Now you seriously need to shut it so I can freakin' do this...over."

"…Would you like to relay anything back to Sasuke dearest, Sakura? He wants to know if you're dicking around or not."

I feel a vein pop from my head, and I practically break the button when I press it.

"Tell his royal _gayness _that these items are as good as mine."

I click the off button on the walkie talkie, and then I break off into a quiet jog, feeling really damn cool for saying that. You have to admit that what I said was sassy and cool, with the way I just hung up.

I tuck the walkie talkie into my capris pocket, and I slowly start a quiet jog down the line of cabins, taking care to go behind them and to avoid any huge stones or noisy pebbles. I watch the faded red numbers of the cabin doors whiz together as I pick up the pace.

…60's.

…80's.

…_100!_

I halt to an abrupt stop and I carefully tiptoe up to the cabin door, and I press my ear against the rotting wood work to see if I can hear anything intelligible.

…Sweet silence.

I smile and slow down my breathing as I warily turned the silver door knob, expecting it to be locked. Yet shockingly, it opens rather silently, and I slip in and close the door behind me without so much as clicking loud, and I immediately drop down on all fours, just in case someone should see my fabulous silhouette in the moonlight.

I spazzily look around for a tiny bit from my spot on the floor, trying to think of where the hell someone would keep a pocket knife. Where would you--?

I mentally kick myself at my own idiocy. It's a POCKET knife, you fucking genius you.

I shake my head in self disappointment and as I do I spot a lonely pair of jeans tossed on the cabin floor, which are strangely dusty for an occupied cabin.

I hear faint breathing from somebody sleeping in the bed, and I carefully cross on all fours to the jeans. I feel around the pants for something lumpy (doesn't THAT sound classy), and I feel something metallic and cold touch my fingertips from inside the front pocket.

And his name was_ Bingo_.

I clutch it, but when I feel a sharp pain bite into my skin I practically cry out and drop it. I wrench my hand out of the pocket and press it to my mouth, and I instantly taste coppery liquid. A lot of it.

I hiss through my teeth in pain as I squeeze my hand, and this time I push the contraption out from the pants with the cloth itself.

As it slides out from the faded jeans, I see that it is indeed a pocket knife, with golden kanji on the side. I suck on my fingers, examining it a bit further.

For a knife, it was kinda pretty. It's a fancy kind of knife with a polished, clean blade and liquid gold characters that say something I can't even hope to read. I bite my whole hand, trying to cut off the blood from flowing out of the slices. I almost thump on the floor with my fist though, it freakin' burns so bad.

… Apparently some yahoo thought he could smartly leave open. I hope he made the same mistake as me previously, that dough head. I take my hand out of my mouth and clench my fist to keep the blood from hitting the floor, and even though it burns, I grab the knife by the handle and scramble to the cabin door, prying it open carefully with the fingertips on my good hand.

When I manage to close the door quietly enough behind me, I stand up and slide the damn contraption closed, tucking it into my pocket along with my walkie talkie, which I pull out as I turn around and jog towards the twenty ranged cabins, and I press the button and whisper hoarsely,

"Naruto, come in...over."

I hear a bit of static, and then I hear, "Naruto here, wassup girl?! Ahem…over."

… I don't even wanna know.

"Don't do that again, and tell his highness that I have the first item checked off…over and out."

I click the off button as I coincidentally land my foot right in front of door twenty-two. It's like in those horror movies, where a girl just COINCIDENTALLY gets left alone in her house, and she just happens to be taking a bath or is on the phone when she hears a noise.

Even though I don't hear a noise, I gulp, and I slowly turn the cool knob of the door, hitting all fours once it barely cracks open enough for me to squeeze past. I take a quick peek around the split door, and when I see it's safe, I go ahead and slide through.

The floor is bare and still dusty, which makes it so easy to slide across noiselessly though, so I'm not complaining. As I slide quietly around the room, I take note of the floor, and how the sheen of dust is completely untouched. It's weird and kind of creepy because I only see my slide marks through the thick coating of dust, and yet, for being an occupied cabin, you would have thought that peoples' footprints would have indented in the dust.

I shrug silently and continue to stare about the room, making a face every once in a while when I would hear an occasional grunt from the rooms' occupants. Dear God…where to look.

A couple of minutes pass, and I'm just lying here stupidly in the middle of the room, wondering how the hell I'm supposed to find a rosary. I think of the churches, the priests, the nuns, and where they keep their own rosaries, and then it slaps me a few seconds later: The neck.

I instantly curse Le Rapist for being so deviously evil and twisted--People wear those damn rosaries around their necks...! and they're usually tucked away under their CLOTHES. Just how the hell am I supposed to sneak that off of someone's' bloated head?! I'm practically doomed to fail.

If I know any better, I should just quit and leave right now.

I start to turn around, but I make myself stay and move forward. That's just what Le Rapist wants me to do; for me to give up…and I'm so not going to give up. I will succeed. I _will_ get that damn rosary.

Feeling the bug of bravery crawl up my buttocks, I crawl over to the first bed, and I raise my head up just a tiny fraction to see the guy's face, but all I see is a small square of his face, like, only his eyes. The rest is covered by… Arab cloth or something, like something those women wear in the Middle East.

Don't tell me that this is a freakin' Islam camp.

Curious, I peel back the white cloth at his neck, but he breathed out loudly, so I quickly drew my hand back. After collecting myself, I heave in a shaking breath, and as I finally manage another attempt, I pull back the cloth on his neck to see…

No necklace.

I suppress a groan of hopeless frustration, get back down on my knees, and crawl quietly over to the only other bed in the room, and I'm so ready to just rip that rosary off his chicken neck and run, whoever he is, if it's there.

Slowly covering my mouth with one hand so my loud breathing is muffled, I lift my head up to see the dude in the other bed, and I see something I don't expect. I blush a little a bit, because well, the guy lying there on the white sheets is, to put it bluntly: HOT.

From what I can see in the weak light of the waning moon, he's got curved lips, flawless skin, slicked back silvery blonde hair, and a very angelic expression on his beautiful face, with his long dark lashes curled onto his smooth cheeks. And around his neck is…I pull down his shirt slightly.

Shocker, a rosary (I didn't see THAT one coming). I reach towards it anxiously, but then I pull my hand back.

I feel bad about this.

Cause' like, who wants to steal from someone so sweet and into God? That's like…a sin, isn't it? Am I going to deny someone of God? Am I going to take away a piece of someone's faith? All so I can be home free of Le Rapist, Casper, poundings, and…heh heh…

I'm gonna take it.

I lift up a section of the rosary, turning the glossy black beads this way and that in the moonlight filtering through the window. I frown, but even though I feel awful and very Un-Catholic, it's crucial that I take it. My reputation is at stake here.

I lift the beads up gently and carefully bring it up past his sculpted chin, and then, ever so slowly, I bring it up past his eyes, and…And now I'm stuck again.

He may be hot, but he has a big balloon head, and I don't know how the flip I'm supposed to bring it up over his head without him feeling anything. I chew on the skin in my cheek, and then I take a deep, reassuring breath. I try to think of freedom.

_One…_

_Two…_ I lift the chain up and inhale.

_Three!_

I pull it quickly over his head, clench the beads together in my fist, and drop like I just got shot in the head. For a little while, I'm just waiting, not breathing, practically expecting to hear a protest or a, "Hey, that's mine you little slut!" Or something along those lines.

But after I hear his slow intake of air, I release the breath I am holding, and I tremble as I slide myself to the door. Not taking my eyes off the bed, I pry my fingers through the door slit and open it, rapidly hopping out.

Still on all fours, I crawl to the side of the cabin, and continue to do so until I reach the sign at the head of the camp grounds, where I know that I will be positively safe. When I land behind the sign, shaking with accomplishment and nerves, I stand up, brush off my capris, and click on the walkie talkie, triumphant, grouchy, and smug.

"Naruto, its Sakura, and I have the last item, over."

Static, and then, "For real?! That bastard will be livid! …over."

I smile. "How much time do I have left?"

"You still have a half an hour Sakura! You're absolutely amazing, you know that?!"

I totally know that. "I know. I'll see you in a bit Naruto. Over and out."

I complacently tuck the walkie talkie back into my pocket, and start walking casually back down the path, happy but still not completely comfortable. This just seems way too easy, almost suspicious. With my previous luck in the past, somebody should have grabbed, choked, or punched me by this point. I shudder, and after a few minutes of careful treading, I start to smile and I slow down my walk to a casual park stroll. No hurry, I won. I WON!

I am_ so_ awesome.

Woot.

I unclench my fist at last as the tension in my body eases up completely, and I examine the rosary beads as I walk, admiring the strange symbol circle pendant and the shiny pitch beads that clink pleasantly as I walk on the uneven path. I smile and tuck them back into my pocket, humming a bit as I turn past a corner of some trees.

I bump into something thick blocking my way, and I stop humming. I hear a whispery, deep chuckle that makes my breath catch in my throat, and I freeze in an absolutely terrifying instant. I feel my whole body shaking, and I can't control the shaky breaths as they struggle out of my tightening lungs. A velvety, malice tainted voice caresses and trickles into my ears like thick blood.

"Give me back my rosary, you bitch."

I watch as the block of black tilts closer to me so that the sickly pale light of the moon hits his face, revealing familiar slicked back, white blonde hair, icy eyes that are practically cutting into my throat, and a face that makes death the first word to tremble into my brain. He's the reaper himself. And I go and steal his rosary.

"Boo."

I can't suddenly breathe, and I'm digging and grinding my teeth into my lip so hard that I can taste blood flowing into my mouth, and I keep clenching.

I feel a vein of blood leak down my quivering chin, and I'm trying draw in a breath, but I can't.

I'm suffocating.

I gasp in desperation for air, making choking noises as the thick blood in my mouth spurts out of tiny spaces in my teeth. My eyes are watering and stinging so bad I can barely see, but for a second I see a sharp looking object that is melting into a blur of silver water.

My lungs are burning, and my chest is about to burst with pressure.

I can't breathe.

I'm slowly drowning in my own blood.

I unconsciously let out a gurgling scream, and I feel a burning sensation attacking my midsection. The pain is unbearable….it hurts…Oh my God…I scream again, and I hear my blood spattering from my mouth onto him in disgusting patters.

My life is slowly pattering out of my body.

I'm vaguely aware of the world spinning, and the next thing I know, I can only see blackness, and as I suddenly go completely limp, my mind blacks out.

* * *

A/N: So…what did you think? Cool? Creepy? Hit that purple blue button and TELL me then, dang it! :D Again, sorry it took so long. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it though! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! I also tried a different point of Sakura's view. Let me know if you preferred the old way or the new way. I figure this way you'll read the events as they actually HAPPEN. It'll sort of put you in the story. I'm not sure I want to be in it though, from where this left off…An evil cliffhanger. This story is finally getting into the tip of the plot now. Review please!


	6. Pedophiles and Privileges

I profusely apologize for being such a horrible updater!! This is chapter 6, and the plot will thicken from here on out. J Review when you're done, and please enjoy. Also, feel free to point out any spelling errors. The first part is crucial if you want to understand the plot, so please don't skim just so you can get to Sakura's plight. XD

* * *

Naruto checked his watch anxiously; directing his vision from the path back to his watch. The glowing teal numbers indicated that Sakura was over forty minutes past the deadline. He bit his lip hard, oblivious to the drop of blood dripping from his parted lips repetitively.

She just had to come back…she wasn't a quitter.

Naruto knew that she hated these shit heads here more than he did. She certainly made her strong distaste for Sasuke clear enough.

"Just give it up man, that crazy bitch chickened out." One of Sasuke's friends slapped Naruto loudly on the back, grinning in mockery. Naruto slapped the guy's hand off and elbowed him away, all thoughts distracted by Sakura.

Was she ok? Why wasn't the walkie talkie on? Didn't she realize what time it was?

Naruto looked up to see that the guy had joined back up with Sasuke, who looked absolutely thrilled with Sakura's disappearance. Naruto's eyes became slits as he fought the urge to strange Sasuke right then and there.

It was HIS fault to begin with. That arrogant fucking snob just couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't trample on her like everyone else. He just couldn't leave her alone. His good looks didn't win any medals with Sakura; neither did his aloof attitude that drew most girls in to his mysterious bull shit.

Never mind the fact that she was alone to begin with, but he had to go and send her to a reject delinquent camp that was forbidden by this camp to ever be visited.

Naruto clenched his fists as Sasuke met his gaze mockingly. But just when Naruto was really about to tackle him, Counselor Kakashi appeared from the path, his eyes showing concern. But to Naruto it seemed that the concern was not held for the missing girl, but placed somewhere else of less importance.

"Everyone, head back to your cabins now… It's past curfew." Sasuke and his crew snickered and proceeded to head back first, completely lacking any sort of worry or guilt.

"Counselor Kakashi, Sakura-chan is missing. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto stepped forward threateningly.

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't a man who was partial to any sort of conflict, and he didn't particularly like how Naruto was always snooping around the camp for information on its supposed "secret agenda."

"We will send a search party out for her tomorrow, but for now…bed time." Kakashi firmly stated, letting Naruto know that he wished to finish.

Naruto didn't care to take the warning.

"Search party?! We don't need one! She's at that other camp, Counselor Kakashi! She's where the juvenile assholes are, and she might be-"

"Then maybe she belongs there?"

Naruto's eyes widened, then inflamed.

"What the HELL is that supposed to me?" His voice dropped to an enraged lower octave.

Boys who were starting to head back to camp halted upon hearing the sudden disagreement between camper and counselor, watching the display.

"She disobeyed this camp's rules, leaving when and WHERE she wasn't supposed to go. Disobedient campers are sent there to repent to begin with."

"For the whole summer?!" Naruto couldn't mask the disbelief.

"Depending on how severe the crime, it is very likely."

Naruto grew quiet."…So you plan on letting her stay there, then?"

"I knew you'd grasp the concept. It doesn't appear as if she is missed, which can only confirm my belief that she was a trouble maker."

Nods and mutters of agreement resounded throughout the now large crowd of guys. Sasuke smirked.

In the far back, Kiba gritted his teeth. To the middle of right, Lee was feeling similar emotions in the form of white knuckled clenching.

Naruto tried to keep his face clear of disgust.

The whole camp was perfectly fine with just…leaving her there?

Where was the fairness in that?

"The guys at that camp stay there even after summer ends…do you intend to keep her there THEN?" Lee questioned calmly from his perch, his voice cold.

Kakashi, surprised to hear such resistance from another besides Naruto on the subject, and he suddenly grew interested.

"She will take bus home at summer's end. If she chooses not to join the bus on its departure, then it is clear that she wishes to stay there."

"What if she's being MADE to stay there by them?!" Kiba blurted, cursing under his breath quickly after.

"If that is the case, then we will send a Counselor up there to check on her."

"That is totally a waste of time! She'd never stay there!" An unknown boy hollered.

"She was put up to going there!" Another.

"It was only an initiation…she shouldn't have to stay there!" And another.

Encouraged by brave opinions, others relinquished their shallow lies and expressed their wishes for Sakura's return. Explanations were shouted passionately left and right.

She's innocent. It was only a test. She shouldn't be punished for something so small. Give her a lighter punishment. It wasn't like Sakura had truly done anything wrong. It was just that Sasuke had said…

"Sasuke?" Kakashi interrupted.

Five or six boys shouted in unison with different opinions on how Sasuke had done this and that to provoke or shame Sakura.

"Then Sasuke shall go up and check on her himself." Kakashi rubbed his temples.

Everyone was quiet, only realizing just now that Sasuke hadn't yet uttered a single word of complaint.

Another Counselor appeared beside Kakashi, and having seen the whole display, also shared in Kakashi's agitation. But not quite in the same manner, it seemed. He shot a glare at Naruto and quickly scribbled something down on a yellow sticky note. He passed Kakashi the slip of paper, who then cleared his throat for full attention of the crowd.

"Counselor Orochimaru has just given me a list of a few guys here that will be given special camp privileges in the game room. The game room is ONLY available to these listed few. Here they are:

Gaara

.

Neji

.

.

.

Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Naruto.

These twelve campers will report to the game room at 5 am sharp for a three hour rule briefing on what's expected of you. Any campers that do not show up, follow the rules, or attempt to leave at any time within the three hours will be severely punished and stripped of all privileges. That is all."

Naruto scratched his head. Privileges? For what?

He didn't recall doing anything particularly special.

Counselor Orochimaru whispered something Counselor Kakashi's ear, and Kakashi left rather quickly, relieved to be retuning back to his Icha Icha.

"Like fuck I'm going there again…" Naruto turned round, meeting eyes with a guy with red hair and green eyes. The guy looked thoroughly pissed despite the missing eyebrows, so he assumed that the guy was just spoiled. Naruto had never had the chance to go, and he was tempted to ask the pissed guy just what it was like in that game room.

Before Naruto could nudge the red head, Orochimaru took center platform on a flat rock and snapped in continuation, "…And you are NOT allowed to discuss anything that happens in the Game Room with your fellow campers, do I make myself clear? They have not been given special privileges, so they are not allowed to be let in on this rewarding information. You will be punished if you release any information at all. Clear?"

"Why?" A boy in the front called out. Counselor Orochimaru narrowed his already slit eyes and grabbed the boy's collar, jerking him forward.

"Would you like to _**find out**_?" He hissed.

The boy knew better. He shook his head and gulped, and was lowered back down to the dirt.

"Any more questions?" The counselor whirled on the dispersing crowd. Not a peep.

"That's what I thought."

Orochimaru smiled complacently and turned his back on the campers, yelling out that they were dismissed. None of them had to be told twice.

On his way through the crowd of whispering campers, Naruto took note of the fact that Orochimaru's eyes seemed to be lingering rather intensely on Sasuke's retreating back. Only Sasuke.

Creepy, much?

But then again…maybe Counselor Orochimaru was upset with Sasuke for bullying another camper? It was worth asking him. Naruto timidly approached the counselor, unsure of how to go about his question, but Orochimaru made him decide quickly when he hissed,

"What?!"

Naruto wouldn't be swayed by the counselor's temper.

"Uh…Is Sasuke going to be punished for his shitty behavior?"

Slowly, the corners of Orochimaru's turned up into a chilling smile.

"He's not the only one on my…checklist."Orochimaru sounded way too thrilled.

Never a good thing.

The blonde struggled to maintain composure. Checklist?

"Um, Sakura won't be punished for breaking one rule, will she?"

The smile spreads itself without any restraint, but the counselor didn't answer.

"We'll leave it at that." He pat Naruto's shoulder with cold fingers, then followed behind the dwindling line of boys heading back to their respective cabins.

Naruto rubbed the spot where Orochimaru had touched him. Somehow, he felt like Sakura was almost better off where she was now, as opposed to being near a freak like this guy.

He sighed, eyes watering a fraction as he wondered where his friend had went.

'_Sakura, wherever you are…stay safe.' _

_________________________________________________________________________________

"…**Can I sacrifice her now?"**

The pinky finger on my hand twitches, startling me into a half awakened state as I catch a voice. Nervous that the voice will act on its request, my body attempts to brace for the feel of a knife sinking into my skin, but both of my arms are numb down to the tips, immobilizing me. Keeping a wary ear open, I bend my elbow a tiny fraction, moaning inwardly to myself as sharp prickles dot my whole appendage. I test out my legs.

Of course they're dead asleep.

"…We can't question her if she's floating around in some weird God's stomach, un."

"Hey! Don't be talking shit about Jashin-sama, fag."

"Who are you callin' a flamer, un?!"

"Tobi thinks that we should wait until she wakes up…she's definitely unconscious you know, Hidan-san." A soft, strangely nicer voice reasons.

Avoiding any sudden movements, I slowly test out each of my fingers, gingerly wiggling each one until they regain feeling. When the little needles start to dull, I work on my motionless toes, all the while listening to my snippy captors for any import info.

Like where the hell I am.

"Don't preach to us Tobi, un."

"But, I was just letting you know that she'll wake up soon. Tobi can tell that she's a light sleeper."

Ceasing all movement, I focus on listening. _Just how did that guy know that I…?_

"But maybe Tobi is just used to Kisame- san's snoring…"

I loosen my body again.

"Ay! What are you dragging me into this for, Tobi?" A growling sort of voice.

After rotating my ankle a bit, I start on the other.

"I didn't mean to insult you, Kisame. I'm sure you can't help it, with that gill problem and all."

_Gill?_ Maybe I didn't hear right.

"Tobi! Don't say that so loud…"

…

"Well fuck, I'm not just gonna sit around until she wakes up from her pansy ass little faint. I'll wake her myself!"

The maniacal one speaks. Great.

My body tenses and my breathing halts as feet shuffle gleefully across the floor, gaining volume.

"I'll make REAL use of this rosary snatching bitch. I'll offer her!"

I bite back a cry of protest as a huge hand slam onto my arm, fingers easily encircling my whole elbow. My arm lifts, the rest of my body following. Going into panic mode, my mind flashes a million ways all at once of how I'm going to make an attempt at escaping. Only…

"I just have to draw a symbol under this bitch and…" the experienced grip on my arm tells me loud and clear that I'm not going anywhere. Shit.

I try to make myself heavier.

"Fuck, what does this whore eat-?"

"Hidan, do not sacrifice her. Yet." A monotone voice orders casually.

A sneer is audibly adjacent to my right ear, and thankfully, the hand removes itself rather begrudgingly. My body is thrown harshly down onto the stinky bed, knocking the breath that I was unknowingly holding out of me.

'…_yet.'_

I shudder, grasping the full intent of this single word. As the footsteps echo away from me, I crack an eye open ever so slightly, praying that they are all facing away from me, whoever they are.

Squinting, I try and make them out through my blurred, unused vision. Long black shapes slowly melt into focus, constructing folds into long pitch cloaks worn by my captors, features forming onto their once melted faces, and serious expressions forming into those features.

"I swear, once we get what we want outta this chick, I'm gonna…"

My throat constricts, thoughts pleading that I need to close my eyes and fake slumber if I know what's good for me. Ignoring this, I give my eyes no restrictions in darting anxiously around the room, my doubts dragging along with them. I absorb all details, pushing the worries of the men in the back of my head.

Being on my stomach, I strain to see a dusty wooden floor below me, and a graffiti infested bunk above me. I'm on the lower bunk stripped of everything but a floral printed mattress, the sponge within it reeking strongly with a nauseating mixture of sweat, rubbing alcohol, and a strange coppery smell that puffs out of the mattress whenever I shift around. Not even a slight movement escapes these fumes.

To my left, I think it's a wall. To my right; five captors, all standing, save for one orange masked guy sitting on an overturned crate, swinging his legs cheerfully like he hasn't a care in the world. One hooded guy is half asleep, his head cradled by his hand, two are standing stiff, and that man who's checking his nails-

'_I'll make real use of this rosary snatching bitch…'_

Images from hours earlier blindingly flash through me.

Cold violet irises. Rosary. Frozen body. Suffocation. Blood.

Shuddering from remembrance, I discreetly move my hand into view, shocked to see that all traces of blood have vanished. My other hand? I make a failed attempt to shift my weight again.

No good. To examine my other arm, that would require me to turn over onto my back…and I'm not about to be noticed by maniacs in Batman capes if I can help it.

"Tobi, stop staring at me, un!"

Ignoring their conversation completely after reflecting upon their wardrobes, I hunch my head inward as I steal a glance at my clothing for blood, strangely greeted only by cleavage and a pale torso.

What the-?

My heart races, and my eyesight grows blurry again as I lift myself up slightly, revealing that in place of my hoodie and shirt… there is only my black bra and matching boy shorts to be seen.

I…I'm…

Warmth spreads into my cheeks like fire, and I'm forced to turn my eyes away from my skanky state. I've been here this whole time…exposed like this?! I mean… when? Why did they...?!

The room starts spinning, and the desire to curl up into a ball tugs at my hot head. Questions are swirling, cuss words stirring themselves frantically into my churning thoughts.

'_Naked? Mattress? What in the fuckity-fuck are they going to do with me? I've been undressed…What have these bastards ALREADY done to me? Rape? Experimentation? Both? Will I-'_

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

Hollow-eared, my breath is suddenly swallowed by the complete, dreadful silence.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

"Does Tobi hear a beeping noise, or is that just Toby's imagination?"

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

Oh, dear God.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

My watch.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

The numbers blink in the dim lighting, but I don't bother glancing at the time. Making sure my eyes are securely shut, I force my nose to wheeze softly to give the illusion of sleep. Many pairs of feet shift across the floor, and even though I can't see anything, their bodies are definitely looming over mine. I can't even envision what they're going to do to me. And I really don't want to.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

A hand, I don't know whose, clamps onto my wrist roughly and immediately wrenches the wristwatch loose from its fold. No sooner does the device slide off my wrist than an audible crushing of plastic follows it, echoing through the room as it hits the floor. Ignoring the still remaining hand on my bare skin, I strive to keep my sight closed off.

Truthfully, I'm about ready to call of the act. Either way I'm going to face punishment, right?

About to make good of my decision, however, the hand removes itself from my arm. I reward myself a shallow breath to ease the lump in my throat, counting my blessings that I got away with this unscathed.

"It would be wise on your part to awaken from your 'slumber', little girl."

My body jolts as a chilled, breathy voice breaks the silence.

"Tobi knows she's awake now!"

I quickly recover and still my body, mentally wishing that I could kick Tobi in the crotch.

The monotone voice speaks again, irritation hinted. "Cease the childish games, or I will cease them for you."

Heeding the intent in the man's voice, I fully open my eyes and slowly force my partly numbed body into a criss-cross sitting position on the mattress, my eyes examining every inch of the stiff cloaked bodies across the room. My eyes endeavor to avoid the monotone figure, who just so happens to be standing right in front of me, but he moves right in front of the other figures, blocking them from view.

Becoming incredibly self conscious under his cloaked gaze, it dawns upon me that I'm still in under things. I blush angrily and pull my knees up to my chest and close my legs together, trying to revert my facial color to its normal tone as I silently pray for both of my cracks to be concealed.

Seeing that I'm all set to talk (not really), the monotone man removes his hood, and it takes all that I can to suppress a gasp when I see his face.

Placing him next to Le Rapist, this guy's almost a perfect replica.

Both are matched in black hair, skin color, pointed chin, strong jaw, small but defined nose, cheek bones, and almond shaped eyes. But for the two harsh aging lines creasing down from his inner eye corners and the trippy red contact lenses, this guy could easily be a twin to Sasuke.

Upon re-examining the contacts again, my sighting three black comma-things around his pupils are confirmed. Maybe he's big on punctuation, or is an English teacher of some sorts outside of camp, and got fired from his school because he had a tendency to strip young girls while they were lying dead asleep from date rape drugs on his smelly dungeon mattresses?

I narrow my eyes at him as he stares unwaveringly at me, his creepy comma eyes traveling slowly up and down my bare, broken down frame with what appears to be slight interest. I hug my legs closer to my chest and enfold my goose bumped arms tightly around them, hoping nothing peeps out. But despite my coverings, his eyes are making it seem like he can see right through me just the same.

Yeah, he totally got fired from that school.

"No offence, creepy eyes, but you are such a pervert."I blurt out before I can smother it.

He blinks, but before he can act on my stupid comment, a blonde haired pony-tail girl in the back saves me by letting out a howl of laughter from her place against the wall. The colon-eyes guy meets the girl's tearing blue eyes with a slight warning in his features, but the advisement only serves to inflame the girl's agitation.

"Hey Itachi, don't get all mad at me just cause' you're a pervert, un." The girl speaks deeply.

…Such a deep voice on a girl? I focus on her face for a minute, feeling the corners of my mouth turning up before I can conceal it. Next thing I know, I'm laughing hysterically like an idiot on the mattress, gripping my bare sides like I'm not naked or close to being executed for the sake of a Satanist.

"What is she laughing at, un?" The "girl" asks, obviously not understanding.

Trying to contain myself, I sit rigid again, realizing that the he-she could come at me any second and stab me all Joker-like in the mouth for what I am mocking him for.

Well, I'm in the shits already, so I go for it.

"I thought that you were a pretty girl."

The girlie boy darkens in color and puffs up menacingly, eyes burning.

"What the hell? I'll kill you for that, un!"

I sputter out the first thing that comes to mind.

"G-go ahead!" I sputter out the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm gonna die on this shitty smelling rape bed anyway! Come on, girlie boy!"

Then the Itachi guy rolls his contact eyes and grabs my arm, lifting up my body even though I'm attempting to drag myself back down, losing thought of the situation in my hopeless rage. He pulls my arm closer to him, bringing my face unwillingly into the sight of his piercing eyes. He lifts my arm up high enough so that my eyes meet his square on.

"You are a hostage, and you are in no position to be making any demands. I suggest you remain quiet or the consequences will-" I exaggerate the sound of a deafening loogie in my mouth to shut his trap.

Itachi sighs, and then, before he can pick up on his speech, I spit in his face.

He narrows his eyes, and for some reason I expect him to look all shocked and let me go. But I'm way off target. Way off.

His hand tightens around my upper arm so hard that an audible pop from my bone practically echoes throughout the mute room, and pain twinges my features noticeably. I avoid his gaze, instead watching my spit drip slowly down his cheek to distract from my aching arm.

"So, you think we want to kill you, do you?"

My eyes meet his in accidental surprise at the question, but when they do, he locks onto me with his eyes, preventing me from looking away again. I bite my lip, my chin quivering from the power emanating from his stare alone.

"Well, you just might get your wish, then."

I slide back onto the mattress as my arm is released, the hand once occupying my arm used to wipe the saliva from his cheek, his eyes following me as I slide down below him in his menacing superiority.

That's all he has to say? Bull shit!

"You think you're intimidating me, but you're not, asshole!" My voice comes out choked.

Poker-faced and deaf, he turns his back to me and makes a signal to the group, proceeding to the door and exiting the room.

My eyes follow after him, and I stare at the door long after Itachi leaves, shocked that I took the risk of speaking… no, SHOUTING, at some creepy pedophile killer.

It isn't until I finish pondering my disbelief that I realize all the others have left except for one, his masked face fixed onto my frozen one.

I stare back steadily at him, finding it easy to do when it's just a blank face. We stay like this for quite some time, so when he leaves his place on the crate I jump a little in surprise at how close to me he suddenly is, almost face to face.

His hand emerges from the sleeve of his long cloak, revealing a pale hand with…nail polish?

Before I can even begin to think of how weird that is, he brings his hand forward, motioning for me to take his. I flinch at the sudden friendly advance, clasping my hands together in front of my legs securely.

The guy lets out a sigh that sounds filtery against the thick material of his mask, and then speaks in that soft voice I'd been hearing while "sleeping".

"May Tobi help you up? Or would you prefer that he sits right next to you?" I blink. Help? Please? Kidnappers don't talk to their captives like that.

Creeps like that Itachi pedo-asshole and the priest are kidnappers…so why? I raise an eye brow at his masked face, then say cautiously,

"I don't trust you, so don't get any ideas about trying to win me over, Swirly."

The guy laughs freely. "Swirly? Tobi has a name, you know. It's—"

"Tobi, right?"

"You're good at this!"

I don't know whether he's being stupid on purpose or if he's trying to get my guard down, so I elect not to answer. Tobi pats my hand with his painted one, then says all BFF like,

"Won't Girl-san tell me what's bothering her?"

Girl-san?

I roll my eyes. Well, if he wants to play stupid so bad, I'll let him have at it. I scoot away from him, my face hot and heavy.

"Your looney-ass Satanic worshipper friend nearly tore me to pieces, I was kidnapped and STRIPPED by your pedo English teacher friend, knocked unconscious, was threatened more than five times… (I take a shaky breath) And NOW I'm being sympathized with by some probably fugly pedo guy concealing his fugliness with a mask, who's STROKING MY HAND and acting like I shouldn't be having any problems despite my being naked and held hostage!!!"

My chest heaves up and down as I gulp for air, a dizzy attack hitting me almost instantly. I flop down on the mattress, ignoring the nauseating smell that puffs into my face. I inhale and exhale, repeating the process ten times over.

After laying there for a couple of minutes, I realize that the Tobi guy is still sitting there, so I lift my head up to see what he's doing. This prompts him to speak.

"Tobi feels bad for you, he truly does."

I snort.

"Would Girl-san like some clothes and a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Now I'm not sure whether to holler at him or accept a sandwich. He might be taunting me…but then again, he seems genuine enough despite the random comments.

After a few growls of complaint in my stomach, I go for the latter and, hey, I ask for a grilled cheese sandwich, which he promptly slaps into my hand two seconds later from his pocket. I wrinkle my nose, imagining his pocket to be linty and dirty, the bread old and crusty, and the cheese rubbery.

No such misfortune. I examine the sandwich, and it's surprisingly hot. The cheese is melty and the bread slice is lightly toasted. And both are as clean as a whistle. I go for it, and instantly sigh in contentment as the warmth rushes through my cold body…which reminds me of my naked state.

I awkwardly half-whisper, "Could you get me some clothes? I'm a little..."

"I was wondering when Girl-san would ask for clothing. Tobi started thinking that you were comfortable with looking like a slutty Girl-san."

I put my head in my hands. Great. Even HE thinks I'm looking slutty on purpose.

A black robe is placed neatly in my lap, and I quickly scramble to pull the fabric over my icy skin, not caring how he fetched it so rapidly. Once it's on, I realize that it's the same robe as they are all wearing, complete with a hood and red clouds decorating the lower half. Not my taste, but at least it's warm.

"May I get Girl-san anything else?"

"Yeah, you can." I whirl on him, more important matter sinking into my brain.

"What is it?"

"GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!"

He scoots away a little bit and shakes his head sadly.

"Tobi is sorry to say, but Itachi-san has required that you stay for questioning. Tobi is only here to keep watch while the rest hold a meeting. He should actually be coming in momentarily…"

Almost like they had planned it, Itachi opens the door and makes a strange hand signal as he shuts the door. Tobi rises from mattress on cue and glances at me almost mournfully right before he exits. Maybe he knows I'm gonna die.

Wasting no time, Itachi places himself in front of me, his frame towering over mine. But oh no, I'm not letting him be all macho again.

I stand up right in front of him, challenging him as I puff out my thankfully covered chest as I lock onto those pretty eyes of his. He merely skims my gaze unabashedly and shoves his hand into his robe pocket.

I'm a totally badass right now, and he knows it. He's secretly holding onto his junk just in case I make an aim for it. Smart English teacher.

Withdrawing his hand from the pocket, Itachi thrusts something gold and metallic in my face, only to behold the knife I had swiped only hours ago. I try and keep a straight face, wondering if he's going to stab me to death, but he mutely beckons me to hold out my hand instead. It takes everything I have that's reasonable in my thoughts not to sneer at such a stupid request.

Honestly, is he serious? I'm no idiot.

Itachi's eyes deaden, and before I know what's happening, my hand is wrenched out and flexed open by his powerful grasp. I remain still, mixed about whether I should protest. I mean, he really hasn't done anything to me that could be considered murder intended.

'…_yet.'_

I hear a click of something sliding open and his hand emerges again, knife open to reveal a thin silver blade, glinting with malicious purpose. My eyes widen as Itachi advances the knife towards my locked hand, his face as calm as if he were going to carve a statue.

That's when I start struggling.

I endeavor to kick his balls blue, but he uses his leg to trip mine up, causing my back to collide with the hard wooden floor. The only thing remaining air born is my raised arm, my hand still apprehended by his steel grip.

I try to stand up, but he uses my arm to force me back down, slamming his foot down on my stomach with gut wrenching force. With the wind knocked out of me, I barely have time to fight for air as I feel my palm slit open, the edge of the sinking knife robbing me of breath.

I scream; using my other hand to try and yank my left one back, but it doesn't even slightly phase the clasp of Itachi's wrist, which proceeds to squeeze my wrist even more tightly. Hot blood snakes down my arm as the pressure from his clench brings it forth from the slice, a sickening sensation that morphs quickly into nausea.

As I watch the cooled blood rivulet past my elbow, my eyelids grow increasingly harder to keep open. But as I watch Itachi's eyes follow the thin trail of blood, I realize that staying conscious this time around might be my last chance at escaping this fate.

If I fall unconscious, who's to say I won't be killed on the spot, or sliced up on every other piece of available skin on my body? Maybe that's why I was stripped…for blueprints on where to cut.

But even as I go over these horrifying scenarios, my head betrays me, and an overwhelming mix of dizziness and panic numb my body as I feel myself starting to fade away.

Semi-unconsciously, I feel my body being almost gently lowered onto the mattress again, and the choked clamp of the hand on mine removes itself. The audible soft click of the knife means it's being slid back into its holder, and a popping sound, almost like a cork from a wine bottle echoes faintly.

Struggling to maintain consciousness, I feel something cold and hard press against the wound in my palm. I hear a couple of patters of what I assume to be my blood dripping onto…or INTO something.

Glass?

I hear a squeak as the cork-like sound repeats itself.

A bottle?

Slight shaking is audible, almost like water shaken in a closed container…the bottle containing my blood, I bet.

I start to fade away again, but regain minute strength upon the sound of another repetitive cork removal, and a loud drop into that glass thingy… accompanied by hissing from inside the container. I struggle to receive more sound, but my hearing becomes hollow, and that's when I really know I'm blinking out.

But right before darkness consumes my hearing completely, the deep voice of Itachi echoes far off in my ear,

"The blood is untainted. You haven't been tampered with by those chemical feeders."

I want to ask what he means, but blackness consumes all five senses. Then I am cut off.

* * *

I love detailed reviews. What's good? What's bad? What made you laugh/angry?

PLEASE review and give me feedback.


End file.
